


Missing Pieces

by reodo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (bc of mint eye), A LOT of Angst, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male MC, Male!MC, Matter of Life and Death, Mental Health Issues, NSFW, Other, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Slow Burn, as slow as a snail, bc mint eye is mint eye, chatrooms, everyone is also at least a lil gay for mc, jaehee n mc will be besties eventually, pls read ch 1-2 before judging if u wanna read more!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reodo/pseuds/reodo
Summary: A Mystic Messenger fanfiction involving a Male!MC. Plot extends beyond the game's 11 day limit and increases the amount of character development the RFA goes through. This storyline goes beyond 707's route content and into it's own unique direction.





	1. Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter is always just basic introductions to the rfa so bear w me

‘ _Who are you — ?_   ' is a question he often asks himself. ‘ _What’s your name? How old are you? What are your likes, your dislikes?  Do you even have any..? What do you feel?_ _  
_ _  
_ _— Are you lonely?_   '  
  
He mouths the word lonely like it holds a bitter aftertaste, of blood, of whiskey of all the debris of the dreams he’s made a pillar out of. He barks out a self deprecating laugh, hand propped underneath chin as he stares at the wall. Who was he? Simple, He was no one. A nameless entity trapped within the confines of a human boy. He worse the face of indifference each and everyday. He had a vague place in this world, one who lived without responsibility and with enough income to live quite comfortably. Where does he get it from and why? Well the answer is ..... —  
  
_Tch!_ He hisses and presses his fingers to his temple, the migraine causing him to double over in pain. This was how it always was. he’d try to remember, but something always blocks him out : like some sort of electric shock spread all the way down his spine. A groan escaped gritted teeth as he pushed down the bile that threatened to spill out his mouth. He goes through this every morning. ‘ _Who are you?_   ' It starts. _Who?_   His name has been long since forgotten by both him and the world around him. Whenever asked, he always shrugs and says — ‘ who knows. '  
  
_— BZZT._ _  
_  
The noise breaks him out of his daze and lithe fingers lazily wrap around his cellphone, squinting as the screen brightens up the pitch black room. Was it a game notification? Maybe, just maybe it was from — Yeah, no way. He internally laughs at himself as eyes scan the notification. What? An eyebrow quirks at the what was on the screen and he quickly unlocked the device before cautiously scanning the screen only to see a new application staring him right in the face — one that he doesn’t remember downloading. Then again his memory was always pretty hazy.

  
_— BZZT._ _  
_  
He jumps at the sound. What the fuck was this? An irritated sigh blows through chapped lips and the pad of his thumb touches the app symbol. He could care less about how sketchy it was, it wasn’t like anyone would come find him. he was quite literally — nobody.  
  
  
**[   NAME?   ]**  
  
_Who are you? Who are you?_ **_Who are you?_ ** It echoes in the back of his mind like a damned string of code implanted into his brain. how was he supposed to answer something he didn’t even have? Who are ....

Fuck it.

  
  
Yu.

  
  
_— BZZT._

 _  
_  
**UNKNOWN HAS ENTERED THE CHAT.**

**  
**  
[Unknown]: ...Hello...?

  
  
_what the hell was this, a messenger? how did it even get on his phone? was this a joke?_

 _  
_  
[Unknown]: Can you see this?

  
  
[Yu]: ..who are you?

  
  
[Unknown]: I’m sure you’re surprised

 

[Unknown]: **It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.** **  
  
**

 

[Unknown]: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

 

[Unknown]: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…

 

[Unknown]: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…

 

[Unknown]: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

 

[Unknown]: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

  
  
[Yu]:  An address...?

  
  
[Unknown]: Yes. There’s a Korean address and a long number. I think it’s a password.

 

[Unknown]:  Do you mind going to the address? 

  


[Unknown]: That’s all that’s saved in this phone.

 

[Unknown]: _I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this._ _  
  
_

[Unknown]: But still…

 

[Unknown]: **I’d appreciate it if you could help.** **  
  
**

_Fuck it, x2._

 

[Yu]: how can i help?

  
[Unknown]:  Uhm… I’d like for you to go to the address saved here. 

  
  
[Unknown]: I saw the street view through the internet, and I’ve been there before.

  
  
[Unknown]: It’s an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.

[Unknown]: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

  
  
[Unknown]: I know the area. It’s developed.

  
  
[Unknown]: Please?

 

[Yu]: fine, but i’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

 

[Unknown]: You trust me…

  
  
[Unknown]: Thank you!

  
  
Unknown: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.

  
  
Unknown: Found it.

  
  
Unknown: < **[Address]** **Clink Link** >

 

**YU HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

Some would call him crazy, how doing this was just asking to be killed, but did it really matter? Nothing could be much worse than this monochrome world he dwells in. He’ll take his chances even if it ends up being a stupid prank. He throws a jacket on and steps through the door, the sunlight temporarily leaving him blind as a result of days trapped within the dark. It wasn’t that far from where he lived now so it wasn’t that much of a big deal if he walked. (Well besides the prying eyes of the neighbors looking at him like it was some sort of miracle.) It was only a matter of time before he arrived and he arrived at another problem. A password lock.

 

Of fucking course there was. What did he expect, was this some sort of game?

 

_—  BZZT._

 

[Unknown]: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

 

[Unknown]:  Is there a password lock on the door? 

 

[Yu]: Yeah? i’m assuming you’re gonna send it to me.

 

[Unknown]: ^^

 

[Unknown]: < [Password] Clink Link >

 

────────────

Slender fingers swiftly put in the password given, A click sound signaling it’s succession. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was no point in pussyfooting at this point. He was prepared for some sort of ambush, for a bunch of local idiots who loved to push his buttons whenever he decided to step outside to come out. Fingers went back toward his cellphone.

────────────

 

[Yu]:The door’s open.

 

[Unknown]:  Good, Why don’t you go inside? 

 

……

 

[Yu]: guess i will.

 

[Unknown]: Th

 

[Unknown]: ank

 

[Unknown]: you...

 

**UNKNOWN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

**YU HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

“Fucking hell.” Yu mutters as he enters the seemingly empty apartment, plopping down onto the couch. No jumpscares, no nothing? Christ this was kind of anticlimactic. After a few seconds he decides to examine the application once again, A _ping_ noise resounding throughout the apartment as a string of texts come up.

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM** **.**

 

[Yoosung★]: Failed my midterms fml

 

[707]: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

 

[Jumin Han]: if you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

 

[Yoosung★]: I’m still on the list?! +_+

 

[Jumin Han]: Yes.

  
  
[707]: Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol

  
  
[707]: **In this day and age!**

  
  
[ZEN]: Lame. It’s nepotism.

  
  
[Jumin Han]:  It’s called recruitment actually . 

  
  
[ZEN]: It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.

  
  
[ZEN]:  What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism? 

  
  
[707]: Thought they r the same? O_O?

 

[Jumin Han]: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!

 

[ZEN]: ……

 

[707]: Wait!!!

 

[Yoosung★]:  Why?

  
  
[ZEN]: ??

  
  
[707]: **Think someone entered the chat room;;**

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Yu…?

  
  
[ZEN]: Wtf. How did it get in here?

  
[707]: **Hacker!**

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!!

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Sevnee do somethign!!

  
  
[ZEN]: _Hey, typos. -_-;;_

  
  
[707]: Wait a sec. I’m searching.

 

 _It? Hacker?_ What the fuck were they on about… was this real? Was he getting punked?

 

[Jumin Han]: _Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang._

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Yes, I am here.

  
  
[ZEN]: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]:  but I see something has just happened . 

  
  
[Yoosung★]: omg

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: _No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger_.

  
  
[Yoosung★]:  I thought Seven let only us download it? 

  
  
[Yoosung★]: ????

 

[ZEN]: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

  
  
[707]: Maybe?

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Who downloaded it twice?

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Not me!

 

It seems like it was time to say something, Anything.

 

[Yu]: Uh

  
  
[Yoosung★]: **Gahhhh it’s talking!!**

 **  
**  
[ZEN]: So it’s not two smartphones.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Who is it?_

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Find out what it is!

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

  
  
[707]: **Oh… ^^; Wait**.

  
  
[ZEN]: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

  
  
[707]: I traced the IP…

  
  
[707]: It’s from Rika’s apartment.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: **Rika’s apartment?**

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Where was it?

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: _The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified._

  
  
[707]: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

  
  
[707]: It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;

  
  
[Yoosung★]: So it hacked the program, Seven?

  
  
[707]: Yup

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!

  
  
[Yoosung★]: How did you get this app?!

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Gah~ So scared right now…

 

[Yoosung★]: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?

  
  
[ZEN]: _Typo_

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: I assume it was a break in.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: _Username “Yu”, I recommend that you confess._

 _  
_ _  
_ [ZEN]: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: No. But it is good to ask first.

  
  
[707]: Lolol

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Quit shitting around.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Yu… Who are you?

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Reveal yourself, stranger._

 _  
_  
[Jumin Han]: _If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay._

 _  
_  
[ZEN]: _Stranger you will pay? Lmfao_

  
  
[ZEN]: omg~*so scary*~

  
  
[ZEN]: It might be a girl.

  
  
[707]: That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.  
  
  


A girl. that’s rich. Appearance was the only thing anyone would compliment him on. Usually it was around the lines of ‘He’s so pretty, it’s such a shame he’s so creepy.’ That didn’t make him happy. Appearance didn’t matter to him in the slightest. The people who approached him for his own looks were all just pathetic attempts at forcing him to shape himself to their ideals. Of course it never worked, not today, not tomorrow, not ever, but now wasn’t the time to get worked up over such a simple statement. He had to focus. Bitterness temporarily cancelled.

 

[ZEN]: I’m not famous;; just a bit recognizable.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~

  
  
[ZEN]: Dude. Stawp;;

  
  
[707]: lolol

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: _That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it._

 _  
_  
[Yoosung★]: Zen, when do you start your next piece?

  
  
[ZEN]: ;;Don’t know. It’s up to the director.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: He’s a celebrity lol! I’m gonna tell everyone at school.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Hey_.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: **Don’t get distracted.**

 **  
**  
[Yoosung★]: Oh, right. Username Yu…

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: _… An abrupt stranger._

 _  
_  
[707]: My hands r shaking as I hack.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Who are you? Reveal yourself right now._

 _  
_ _  
_ [Yoosung★]: **Yeees! Who are u?!**

  
  
[ZEN]: Use proper english please.

  
  
[707]: If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out.

  
  
[ZEN]: …Maybe

  
  
[ZEN]: **one of my fans?**

 

[Jumin Han]: ………..

 

[Yu]: ...Is this a joke? i think you guys should reveal yourselves first if anything,

 

[Jumin Han]: _how fierce._

 

[ZEN]: Are you a woman?

 

[707]: _Zen. Be more serious, plz?_

  
[707]: And wait a sec on the woman thing.

  
  
[707]: Looking it up.

 

Jaehee Kang: _Such a search violates privacy laws_.

  
  
[707]: Ya. I’m only saying I’m looking it up.

  
  
[707]:  No evidence that I’m actually hackginh. 

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Seven, that’s obviously a lie. lol

  
  
[Yoosung★]: And I know that typo’s on purpose.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Still…

  
  
[Yoosung★]:  Should we… introduce ourselves? 

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Are you serious…?

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: I think it is a bit too early for that.

  
  
[ZEN]: Hi. I’m Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet.

  
  
[ZEN]: It’s embarrassing.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: **Zen, you’re so brave!**

 **  
**  
[Jumin Han]: Guess he wanted to show himself off.

  
  
[ZEN]: No way~!

 

[ZEN]: < [[ ZEN IMG ](https://mmtranscripts.files.wordpress.com/2016/11/zen_1.png?w=270&h=408)] >

 

[Yoosung★]: Omg… a photo too

 

[Jaehee Kang]: My eyes have been cleansed

 

[Jumin Han]: _I see he has zero interest in his privacy_.

 

[707]: Lolol

  
  
[707]: My nickname’s 707.

  
  
[707]: Real name is a secret.

  
  
[707]:  Fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu . 

  
[ZEN]: Your name’s a secret but not mine?;

  
  
[707]: U don’t care anyways lol.

 

[707]:  Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol 

  
  
[707]: Where I live is also a secret.

  
  
[ZEN]: So many secrets;;

  
  
[Yoosung★]: I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student… 21 yrs old.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: I don’t know why everybody’s introducing themselves. You don’t even know who that person is.

 

[Yoosung★]: < [[ YOOSUNG IMG ](https://mmtranscripts.files.wordpress.com/2017/06/yoosung1.jpeg?w=270&h=480)] >

 

[707]: So warm and fuzzy here

  
  
[ZEN]: Lol. Seven, you don’t have any selfies to show?

  
  
[707]: Nothing recent.

  
  
[707]: Oh and also!

  
  
[707]: _Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively_.

  
  
[707]:  You have a better sense of who we are now, Yu? 

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Why did you say that…?

  
  
[707]: Doubted you’d do it urself.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Stop shitting around_.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]:  I suggest that we take care of this stranger first . 

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Could it be that we have a security breach?

  
  
[ZEN]: True. Yu, how did you get in here?

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Is it really in Rika’s apartment?

  
  
[707]: Yup. It’s for sure…

  
  
[707]: How did it get the apartment password?!

  
  
[ZEN]: Where the hell is the apartment?

 

Despite Zen’s comment, Yu had already begun searching his name in his search engine. The legitimacy of how words were accurate to say the least. He also ran a reverse search for the photo sent and nothing came up. He’d search for Jumin also and was surprised to see how big he was. This was forreal, these people didn’t want to harm him or use him. They were all just as confused as he was. Might as well lighten up a bit, right? When was the last time Yu had actually interacted casually with someone else that wasn’t a delivery man?

 

[Yu]: i’m not quite sure tbh.. i was just talking to someone under the moniker ‘Unknown’ and the next thing i know i’m here

 

[Jumin Han]: Unknown?

 

[ZEN]: Maybe he just didn’t set a username?

 

[707]: It’s mandatory to set a username so he must have set it that way.

 

[707]: Maybe….

 

[707]: !?!?!

 

[707]: **A hacker……?!**

 

[Yoosung★]: !!!!

 

[707]: A hacker!! No way.

 

[707]: I have everything covered!

 

[707]: Hey, Yu, So he told you the password for the door lock?

 

[Yu]: Yup… i know absolutely nothing. in fact i thought this whole thing was a prank since the beginning lol

 

[Jumin Han]: _I see…_

 

[Jumin Han]: That ‘Unknown’ person could have dragged you into it.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: So where did you download this messenger app?

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Yu, You’re quite strange as well.

 

[ZEN]: Do you think this persons a creep? No way.

 

[Yu]: it was suddenly on my phone one day. dunno if it was a game i dl’d long ago that took forever to download but i highly doubt it (￣^￣)

 

[ZEN]: that emoticon lol so cute ♡

 

[ZEN]: no way Yu’s a strange person when using such cute emoticons lol

 

[707]: (●´ω｀●)

 

[ZEN]: **Except you.**

 

[707]: lololol

 

[707]: Anyways.

  
  
[707]: _I should trace the person who distributed the app._

 _  
_  
[Jumin Han]: If what they are saying is true.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

  
  
[707]: _Yeah. I think that’s a good idea._

 _  
_  
[707]: _I’ll call and explain everything._

 _  
_  
[Jumin Han]: I can call.

  
  
[707]: Already on it lol

  
  
[ZEN]: Fast.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Seven seems talk to V pretty often.

 

[Yu]: V..? who’s that? someone we should be worried about orrrr…

 

[ZEN]: V is like… our boss.

 

[707]: **The evil mastermind.**

 

[Yu] **:** lol… mastermind..

 

[Jumin Han]: …or not. He’s the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we’re in.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _I hope V comes and takes care of all this._

 _  
_  
[ZEN]: V’s too busy these days to come chat… We’ll get to talk to him because of this~

  
  
[Yoosung★]: We’re all busy. I don’t like that V’s the only one not coming.

  
  
[ZEN]: Well… that’s true…

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: V should know that MC is here so let’s just wait.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]:  Seven, are you calling him? 

  
  
[707]: Ya.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: But shouldn’t we tell Yu what this chatroom is for first?

  
  
[Yoosung★]: They have to know how serious it is that she’s here!

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _What’s more serious is that they’re in Rika’s apartment_.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: That’s true…

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: _I am always ready to call the police._

 

[Yu]: wait what

  
[Yoosung★]: Jaehee’s scary T_T

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Until we figure out who Yu is

  
  
[Jumin Han]: I don’t want to reveal anything.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: _I agree._

 

[Yu]: hah.. i guess that’s fair… i rather not be a convicted felon though if you dont mind

  
[707]: Wecan.

  
  
[707]: Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Type after you finish the call.

  
  
[707]: Looked Into Owner Of Device.

  
  
[707]: they’recutelol

  
  
[Yoosung★]: You did a background check on Yu!? So is Yu a girl?

 

[Yu]: does that really matter right now..? i think what’s more important is proving i’m not some sort of malicious force toward you guys

 

[707]: lolololthat’strue

 

[Jumin Han]: hmm..

 

[ZEN]: **Are you a girl or a boy?**

 

[707]: it’samystery.mp3

 

[707]: they’resupercutetholol

 

[Yoosung★]: **???????????**

 

[Yu]: Haha… let’s just prove my innocence first then i’ll answer personal questions. this is kinda overwhelming… ＿|￣|○

 

[Yoosung★]: sorry;;; ur right

 

[ZEN]: Yeah… that was kinda insensitive of us

 

**V HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

 

[Jumin Han]: I hope V gets here soon.

 

[V]: I’m already logged in.

 

[707]: Oh, V! You’re here ^_^

 

[ZEN]: **V!**

 

[V]: Yeah I guess I’m the last one to know about this.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello V.

 

[V]: Hey. I heard about the situation.

 

[V]:  Yu is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom . 

  
  
[707]: I told him everything through the phone.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Who disclosed the password for Rika’s apartment?

  
  
[V]: Well. No one knew the password. I doppo n’t even know.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: _…Thought V knew_.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: She never invited me to her apartment.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: It’s the same for everyone else.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: No one’s been there before.

  
  
[Yoosung★]:  Tell us the address. I’ll go there… I want to check who Yu is myself. 

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

  
  
[707]: Uhm. Sorry but…

  
  
[707]: _I can’t tell you that_.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: ??

  
  
[Yoosung★]: I’m her surviving family.

  
  
[ZEN]: Maybe because you’re just her cousin?

  
  
[707]: _Not even her immediate family can go_.

  
  
[707]:  _And the apartment doesn’t belong to Rika_ . 

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Then who?

  
  
[V]: Me.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: You don’t even know the password!

  
  
[V]: _I just respected her privacy_.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: …Were you really in a relationship with her?

  
  
[Jumin Han]:  I can’t believe you never knew the password . 

  
  
[V]: I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is.

  
  
[V]: Anyways, the apartment is in my name.

  
  
[V]: Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

  
  
[V]: I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _I didn’t know the place contained sensitive material_.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: You don’t trust us enough to let us go, right?

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Don’t take it personally. It’s better to be ignorant sometimes.

  
  
[V]: Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.

  
  
[V]: Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: _Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information_.

  
  
[707]: Yup. That’s true, but also I’m the one who developed this app.

  
  
[707]: Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

  
  
707: I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Oh…

  
  
[Jumin Han]: I see.

  
  
[V]: Only Luciel and I know the address.

  
  
[V]: I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

[Yu]: ….Luciel? Is that a different person or

 

[ZEN]: That’s 707’s real name. ‘Luciel Choi’

 

[Jaehee Kang]: lol

 

[Yu]: _…’lol’ !?!?!_

 

[Yoosung★]: omg Jaehee just said lol

 

[Yoosung★]: the end of the world must be near

 

[Jumin Han]: I think it’s his baptismal name?

 

[707]: Excuse me while i go pray for a moment~

 

[707]: ^^

 

[Yoosung★]: What do we do about her apartment?

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Can Yu stay there?

 

[Yu]: _stay?_

 

[V]: First…

  
  
[V]: _No one here is going to go to Rika’s apartment, right?_

  
  
[V]: Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.

  
  
[V]: If it’s someone who knows the password…

  
  
[V]: It might be someone that Rika trusted.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Someone Rika trusted?

 

[707]: ig

 

[ZEN]: ?????

 

[V]: I am only guessing…

  
  
[707]: So then that ‘Unknown’ person…

  
  
[707]:  knew Rika!? 

  
  
[707]: I can’t believe she trusted someone more than V.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us…

  
  
[ZEN]: That is… a bit surprising.

  
  
[V]: It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume that we knew everything about Rika.

  
  
[V]: She…

  
[V]: had a deep world of her own.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: …

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _…Anyways, V, continue_.

  
  
[V]: If I am right.

  
  
[V]: Yu being at her apartment right now…

  
  
[V]: **Rika must have wanted that.**

  
[Jumin Han]: _Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?_

  
  
[V]:  Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before. 

  
  
[V]:  At the place she worked before. 

  
[Jumin Han]: _What…?_

  
  
[ZEN]: No way…

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: The work Rika did before…

  
  
[707]: **Hosting parties?**

  
  
[ZEN]: You mean Rika’s party.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: _Do you really think… that Rika planned this?_

 _  
_  
[Yoosung★]: If she made that decision when she was alive…

  
  
[V]: That’s my guess… but yes.

  
  
[V]: Since she didn’t leave a will.

  
  
[V]: According to the information Luciel provided, Yu doesn’t seem dangerous.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: I’m not sure about this to be honest…

  
  
[V]: _Besides, they’re basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app._

 _  
_  
[V]: Whoever they might be.

  
  
[707]: _But still…_

  
  
[ZEN]: If that’s what V thinks…

 

[Yu]: sorry to interrupt but…. who exactly is ‘Rika’? You called V the leader, but Rika sounds like a big deal so i’m assuming…

 

[ZEN]: Should we tell them?

 

[Jaehee Kang]: _Wait…_

 _  
_ _  
_ [Jaehee Kang]: I understand… that everyone values V’s opinion.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: But…

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: _This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers._

 _  
_  
[Jaehee Kang]: _If I may say so, I think that we must verify what Yu has said._

 _  
_  
[Jaehee Kang]: _For all we know, Yu could have simply made up that ‘Unknown’ person._

 _  
_  
[707]: I feel like Jaehee’s glasses are glinting right now.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: ?

  
  
[V]: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

  
  
[V]: But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

  
  
[V]: If Yu is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Hmm

 

[Yu]: Please explain to me. All of you might not trust me yet but i don’t know how to prove my innocence when knowing nothing about what’s going on

 

[ZEN]: Rika is…

  
  
[ZEN]: V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

  
[Yoosung★]: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants

 

[Yu]: a party? are we talking about some sort of business formal party or like a rave..??

 

[707]: lololol a rave. ur funny

 

[707]: _Rika_

  
  
[707]: f _ounded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far_.

  
  
[707]: The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

 

[Yoosung★]: < [[ V PHOTO ](https://mmtranscripts.files.wordpress.com/2016/11/v_1.png?w=277&h=431)] >

 

[Yoosung★]: _She was an amazing person…_

 _  
_  
[Yoosung★]: _She always sparkled._

 _  
_  
[ZEN]: _And Rika…_

 _  
_  
[ZEN]: _is no longer here with us…_

 _  
_  
[ZEN]: _She passed away a year and a half ago._

 _  
_  
[Yoosung★]: …

  
  
[707]: Yu has to know this anyways…

 

[Yu]: oh man. i’m sorry if i said anything insensitive.

 

[ZEN]: You didn’t

  
[ZEN]: Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet

  
  
[ZEN]: so please just keep it to yourself… Yu.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _I still can’t believe…_

  
[Jumin Han]: _that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this._

 _  
_  
[Jumin Han]: _But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so._

 _  
_  
[Yoosung★]: …I can’t imagine… someone else taking over what Rika did.

  
  
[ZEN]: But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for the party or our organization to continue.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: We don’t even know who they are though.

  
  
[ZEN]: Just the fact that they’re in this chatroom makes me trust them a bit though;;

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Not because Yu may be a girl?_

 _  
_ _  
_ [V]: Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But…

  
  
[V]: Maybe Yu was chosen by Rika.

  
  
[V]:  707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’ . 

  
  
[V]: So for now, please just believe in me and wait.

  
  
[707]: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.

  
  
[V]: Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.

  
  
[V]:  Yu, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment . 

  
  
[V]:  It won’t be good if the alarm rings. 

  
  
[Yu]: soo.. that means i’m going to live here? that’s pretty..

 

[V]: We don’t know if this ‘Unknown’ person is out to hurt you. It’s better for you to stay put for now.

 

[V]: Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

 

[Yu]: Um.. so that means…?

 

[707]: This app program is not just a simple messenger.

  
[707]: All the party related emails in Rika’s computer

  
  
[707]: will be transferred to this app.

  
  
[707]: U’ll be able to automatically receive the guests’ information as well.

  
  
[707]: And send personal messages to other members…

  
  
[V]: Then there’s no need for Yu to touch Rika’s old things.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]:  All Yu has to do is use this app. 

  
  
[707]: I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably.

  
  
[707]: Glad there’s a use for them lol

 

[Yu]: wait wait i’m not really good at talking to people.. i’m not sure if i can even

 

[707]: **you can**

 

  
[ZEN]: Hey. My messenger doesn’t have any email checking thing?

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Mine neither…

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Can’t my messenger tell me if my LoL friends are logged in?

  
  
[707]: omg

 

[Jaehee Kang]: …..

 

[V]: I’m sorry…

  
[V]: But I have to leave.

  
[707]: Okay. See u later, V.

  
  
[V]: Jumin.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: ?

  
  
[V]: Please take care of things for me.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: …Alright.

 

**V HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]: V’s gone..

 

[ZEN]: Yup. What’s he so busy with?

  
  
[Jumin Han]: None of your business.

  
  
[707]: Anyways, let’s do what V said. Yu, u can log into this chatroom from time to time right?

  
  
[ZEN]: Yup. And come chat with us regularly.

[Yu]: Regularly? I guess I can do that..

 

[Jumin Han]: _Why doesn’t everyone stop stalking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for them._

 _  
_  
[Jumin Han]: And invite them to the organization.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Alright.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.

  
  
[ZEN]: Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party.

  
  
[707]: I created this chatroom lol.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Everyone knows that already…

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Yeah… not a single one.

  
[Jumin Han]: We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn’t proceed.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: …And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters.

  
  
[707]: We check that everyone’s alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.

  
  
[Yoosung]: We shared our memories of Rika too.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: …Yu, I think you were led to that place without any explanation.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika’s position.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V’s orders…

  
  
[Jumin Han]: Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.

  
  
[ZEN]: If Yu joins, it will be seven.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: are they… really becoming a new member?

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _We didn’t hear from Yu yet._

 _  
_  
[Jumin Han]: Yu.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… and things like that._

 _  
_  
[Jumin Han]: _Our organization has done a lot of good so far._

 _  
_  
[Jumin Han]: _… You will never regret joining._

  
  
[Yoosung★]: I thought Jumin was against them. Why the sudden change?

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _I am only following V’s decision_.

  
  
[ZEN]: If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl.

  
  
[707]: Uhm. How do you know they’re pretty.. or a girl? I didn’t even send the photo.

  
  
[ZEN]: Send the photo.

  
  
[707]: No.

  
  
[ZEN]: Damn.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Men will be men._

  
  
[ZEN]: And you’re not a man?

  
  
[707]: Heard somewhere Jumin’s gay.

  
  
[ZEN]: Omg…

  
  
[ZEN]: Go away. You scare me.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Not even worth responding to that._

 _  
_ _  
_ [Yoosung★]: But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Famous people must not act that way.

  
  
[ZEN]: Gosh~ I’m not famous~

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Everyone stop messing around._

 _  
_ _  
_ [Jumin Han]: _I was talking?_

 _  
_  
[Jaehee Kang]: I apologize.

  
[Jumin Han]:  Yu, will you join RFA? 

 

Yu clutched his head, his mind buzzing from information overload. A party, Rika, Unknown, the RFA. It was all so much to process. These people didn’t seem to be joking nor had any harmful intentions. It wasn’t like he truly had a home or anything he had to take care of. It would be an interesting change from his dull life to say the least and for some odd reason he felt like he couldn’t say no — that these people were trustworthy. These were people he didn’t have to shove away with a cold attitude. He could be himself, or more accurately : He could find out what kind of genuine person _‘Yu’_ was. He could hide all of his insecurities and just be… a friend. He suddenly let out a bitter cackle. “A friend? What am I even thinking. This isn’t me.. This warm person doesn’t exist within me. It’d all just be lie — _Tch!_ ” He winced, the pain that gripped his head rendering him immobile for a solid minute. _Why, why now? Was this some sort of sign? Just make it stop._ As if answering his pleas the pain subsided. “Fuck it.” He grumbled as he began typing. He decided he could play this game and let himself enjoy something for once in his life... even if none of it would last, He would make the most out of it. That’s what he told himself.

 

[Yu]: this is all so extremely sudden, but i’m ngl.. it kind of sounds fun so i’ll do whatever i can to help out.

 

[Jumin Han]: _Hah, I like it._

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I wonder if you have thought this through.

 

[ZEN]: Welcome, Yu~. Oi, Seven. Register their info asap.

  
  
[707]: Ya. I have to register them before they change their mind.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Even the processing is fast…

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Yu must be a positive person, seeing that they made their decision so fast.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: They may not be a careful person.

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about them?_

 _  
_  
[Yoosung★]: Hey~ Jaehee, don’t be like that.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: It is not that.

  
[Yoosung★]: Yu! If you have any questions, I can answer them.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Ask anything you need.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: No need to worry about anything ^^

 

[707]:  Good. I’ve registered them as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature. 

  
  
[Yoosung★]: You’re going to collect all the info so they can’t run away, right?

  
  
[707]: ^^… Since it’s a verbal contract.

  
  
[ZEN]: _…Don’t collect anything without Yu’s permission_.

 

[707]: Ya.

  
  
[707]: I’m gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.

  
  
[ZEN]: Background check on Yu?

 

[707]: Nope~ It’s work.

 

[707]: ….. but to be honest, there’s something strange going on.

 

[Jumin Han]: Strange?

 

[707]: Ya. there isn’t any information on Yu. Not a birth certificate or passport photo, no ID. 

 

[707]: course i got all the info on their phone, but..

 

[ZEN]: _huh…?_

 

[707]: it’s like…

 

[707]:   **they don’t exist at all.**

 

[Yoosung★]: _what..!?_

 

[707]: if even i can’t find anything then i’m positive it doesn't even exist… my knowledge on Yu is very limited, but by the look at the cameras in Rika’s apartment..

 

[707]:  I don’t think they’re lying. 

 

[707]: V knows this already and he agrees with me… but i’ll keep digging once i have some time.

 

[Jumin Han]: That is indeed quite strange, but if V insists then… I won’t doubt him.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: ….

 

[ZEN]: well since Yu’s one of us now, they can tell us some information about themselves~ send a photo even. ^^

 

[707]: lol zen. u sound like a creepy perv on tinder asking for someone's ASL lololol

 

[Yoosung★]: omg… ur right

 

[ZEN]: _HEY!_

 

[ZEN]: **i just want to get to know our new member! my intentions are 100% pure!**

 

[707]: lolololol ok

 

[Jumin Han]: Anyway.

 

[Jumin Han]: No information is quite concerning, it would help to know some more about our new member. Yu, if you will.

 

[Yu]: oh..

 

[Yu]: _im yu. 22 y/o. it’s nice to meet you all.. i hope i can help u all out despite the weird circumstances lol_

 

[Yoosung★]: Hey, hey, Yu, are you a girl?

 

[707]: omg.. is it such a big deal i almost feel bad for Yu at this point lolol

 

[ZEN]: _absolutely!_ _it’s extremely important!_

 

[Jumin Han]: Excuse Zen, Yu. He’s clearly been single too long. It’s affecting his sense of reason.

 

[Yu]: if i was a guy.. would that make me ineligible for membership or something?

 

[ZEN]: _no! no! that’s not it._

 

[ZEN]: mr trust fund kid and seven are twisting things -_-.

 

[707]: who? lil ol me? i’m completely innocent~

 

[Jumin Han]: As am i.

 

[ZEN]: _yeah right!_

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Ahem.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Yu, if you will continue.

 

[Yu]: oh.. course

 

[Yu]: let’s see.. the last time i checked i was around 5’7”. i’m pretty much a NEET. i live alone and don’t do much. there’s nothing interesting to tell really.

 

[Yoosung★]: _a neet..!?_

 

[Yoosung★]: god i wish that were me lol

 

[Jumin Han]: a NEET…?

 

[707]: hey Yu, do u by chance like cats? lolol

 

[Yu]: Cats… cats are really cute. i’ve always wanted one tbh. i think they’re adorable creatures

 

[Jumin Han]: **Interesting.**

 

[ZEN]: oh no

 

[Jumin Han]: It just so happens that I own the most loveliest of cats.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: _Mr Han…_

 

[Jumin Han]: Her name’s Elizabeth the 3rd.

 

[Jumin Han]: < [[ ELIZABETH THE 3RD IMG ](https://mmtranscripts.files.wordpress.com/2016/11/jumin1.jpg?w=275&h=453)] >

 

[Jumin Han]: Isn’t she beautiful? (=^ェ^=)

 

[Yoosung★]: _omg! an emoticon!_

 

[Yu]: wow she’s stunning.. please tell her i love her and that i would die for her in an instant

 

[Jumin Han]: **Of course.**

 

[Jumin Han]: She will be pleased to know that others admire her beauty.

 

[707]: lololol elly is the absolute cutest cat eva, nya~~~~~~

 

[Jumin Han]: Her name’s Elizabeth The 3rd.

 

[Yu]: Elizabeth the 3rd is super cute.. nya~

 

[707]: omg they nya’d back ♡___♡

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Congratulations Luciel.

 

[707]: thnx!

 

[Jaehee Kang]: **That was sarcasm.**

 

[ZEN]: It’s actually kinda cute when Yu says it. lol.

 

[707]: what about me?

 

[ZEN]: **It’s** **incredibly disturbing**.

 

[ZEN]: but enough of that furball!

 

[ZEN]: i can feel my cat allergies acting up just by seeing a pic of it

 

[Jumin Han]: Her name’s Elizabeth The 3rd.

 

[Yu]: it..? she’s an angel, don’t be so rude

 

[Jumin Han]: **You have superb taste.**

 

[707]: lolol i can practically see Yu’s likability on Jumin’s scale fly up to the top

 

[Yoosung★]: ;;;;

 

[ZEN]: **seven didn’t you say you had to go check something for work?**

 

[707]: Oh ya! Yu was just so fun i forgot about my drive as a slavedriver ~

 

[707]: suuper glad we have them on board ^^ ~

 

[707]: it’s time for me to go back and become a slave to work.. again. OTL.

 

[707]: SEVEN ZERO SEVEN

 

[707]: OVER!

 

[707]: AND!

 

[707]: OUT!

 

[707]: _WHOOSH~_

 

**707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yu]: omg he’s so dramatic.. that’s hilarious

 

[ZEN]: Hilarious? You have weird taste when it comes to humor..

 

[ZEN]: Now that he’s gone though we can ask more questions

 

[ZEN]: Feel free to ask us questions also!

 

[ZEN]: Like for example: ‘How are you so beautiful?’

 

[ZEN]: ‘What’s your skincare routine?’

 

[ZEN]: ‘Why are you so underappreciated?’

 

[ZEN]: **stuff like that**

 

[Yoosung★]: ………  

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Well, since they have joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.  
They must be incredibly overwhelmed so we can save the questioning for next time.

  
[ZEN]: Yeah?

  
  
[Jumin Han]: _Hmm. Let me check my schedule…_

 _  
_  
[Yoosung★]: Okay.

  
  
[Yoosung★]: Welcome!! Good luck to us.

  
  
[ZEN]: Glad you joined, Yu ^^

  
  
[Jumin Han]: We’ll see how you do.

  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: For now, I look forward to working with you.

  
  
**JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

  
[ZEN]: Oh… By the way

  
  
[ZEN]: I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…This might just be destiny

  
  
[ZEN]: Or not. Bye~!

  
  
**ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

**  
** **JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM**

**  
** **  
** **YOOSUNG★ HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

**YU HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

Yu put his phone down and sighed. Was this really happening? He wasn’t dreaming, right? It was all so much to take in. All of a sudden he found himself with six new companions and a party to plan. It was all so surreal that he couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. It was all so new and he couldn’t help but find the situation to be quite enjoyable despite the fact that ‘Unknown’ or whatever was stalking the whole RFA, him included. He didn’t want to sound so cynical, but he wasn’t all that attached to his life so he wasn’t scared. This dull monochrome life was nothing worth holding onto. That was the thing that caused him to agree to joining the RFA without hesitation. He wanted some sort of color to appear before disappearing, and this was the perfect opportunity.

 

**[  TIME: 4:30PM.  ]**

 

Chocolate eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped his mouth. Did he fall asleep? Damn, He must’ve been super fucking tired after all that went down to the point of falling asleep on this uncomfortable couch. Seriously, Who knew a couch could be so stiff. Digits reach for his phone, eyes bulging open at the notifications. Missed calls? Seven.. Jumin.. Zen.. They called him? Shit. As soon as they heard his voice they’d realize he’s a boy. His voice wasn’t the deepest of voices, It was deep enough to pass off as sort of masculine, but not high enough to pretend to be feminine, but maybe with a little practice he could pull it off. The thing was : Did he really want to deceive them? Eyes drifted toward the camera set in the living room before Yu hastily opened his contacts.That’s right, Seven knew he wasn’t a girl. He’s seen his face so answering a call from him wouldn’t be bad, right? Right. “I’ll do it..” His voice came out hoarser than expected, That’s what going days without talking does to you. He’d noticed it earlier, but it’s become a real annoyance now that he wanted to actually use it. Yu cleared his throat before slowly pressing on the call button. Here goes nothing.

 

_— CLICK._

 

“Meow~~~~?.”

 

Yu jumped for a second. This was Seven, A guy who was completely chill. He didn’t have to be so afraid. It was okay. This is fine — is what he thought to himself.

 

“M-meow.. meow meow....~?” He spoke up, a short pause coming through from the other line.

 

S: “Ah?! Sorry meow, That was just so purrfect, meow~."

 

Y: “Seven. What the fuck are we doing exactly?”

 

S: “Ahaha! Sorry sorry, The Cat God must’ve possessed me for a moment, but who knew our newest pretty boy had a nice voice.”

 

Y: “You’re gonna sound like Zen if you pull lines like that, y’know.”

 

S: “Oh! You’re right, such sweet words from yours truly are reserved for the cute Elly after all.”

 

Yu’s well aware of how monotone and croaky his voice sounds, but Seven doesn’t comment on it. It almost makes him smile a bit. Almost.

 

S: “Don’t worry about this ‘Unknown’ by the way. I check the screen every 15.2 seconds to make sure your still there so there’s no way anything bad will happen to you. Seven zero seven swears on it.”

 

Y: “Or you’ll stick needles in your eyes?”

 

S: “Ah, no way~ How would i be able to continue monitoring you if I go blind. Can’t you think of a different punishment?”

 

Y: “Hmm. I’ll try to think of one later then.”

 

S: “Ooh.. Scary. Please have mercy Oh Blessed One!”

 

Y: “Mercy isn’t a word in my dictionary and it’s too late to turn back now. I’m sorta sorry.”

 

S: “Yeeouch, so brutal. so cruel.”

 

Ah, his voice was so fun to listen to, oddly calming despite it’s cheerful tone. It somehow eases the tension from letting someone hear his voice for the first time in awhile. It was pleasant. Maybe having Seven as a friend wouldn’t be all that bad.

 

Y: “Mmm.. Maybe I’ll make an exception.. If you know.. you actually get some work done.”

 

S: “Ahhh, That’s so difficult, but if you’ll lessen my possible sentence then I guess I gotta.”

 

Y: “Yeah… You can call me later once you finish some, okay? Then we can talk about hmm.. I don't know. A plan to get to pet Elizabeth… She’s just so cute it hurts.”

 

S: “I know righhht…?! Suuuuuuper adorable. A~h just thinking about squishing my Elly’s pawpads revs me up so I’m gonna split. Seven Zero Seven must go. Oh yeah and Yu?”

 

Y: “Yeah…?”

 

S: “They won’t hate you if they find out your a boy, especially a boy as cute as you. Trust me on this, Okay!.”

 

Y: “Ah Yeah… Let’s just hope the news doesn’t break Zen’s heart.”

 

Seven let’s out a laugh, The grin evident in his tone of voice.

 

S: “Nah, When they hear your voice, they’ll see what I mean.”

 

Y: “Maybe I’ll tell them later.”

 

S: “Now that’s the spirit~ Let’s go kick ass! HIII~YAAH”

 

— _CLICK_.

 

“God… What a damn loser…” It wasn’t connotatted with any genuine negativity, it was simply him enjoying Seven’s company. If Seven could pull a serious moment like that just to reassure him, then that must mean what Seven’s seen over the cameras was Yu worrying his ass off.

 

**[  TIME: 8:00PM  ]**

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

**ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: Ooh Yu! How’re you doing.

 

[ZEN]: sorry for overloading you with info earlier. we all just got overexcited.

 

[Yu]: Nah, it’s ok lololol. I understand.

 

[Yu]: also sry for not picking up anyones calls.. i was exhausted n fell asleep on the couch

 

[ZEN]: did the others try to call you also

 

[Yu]: seven.. jumin and u

 

[ZEN]: i wonder what the trust fund kid wanted

 

**JUMIN HAN ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Jumin Han]: Hello

 

[ZEN]: omg  he’s here

 

[ZEN]: did he sense us talking about him? lol

 

[Yu]: Jumin, heyo~

 

[Jumin Han]: _for the record, I wanted to ask if Yu needed anything. Despite not knowing where they are, I’m sure Luciel would deliver it to Yu._

 

[Yu]: oh wow, thank u. i try to be awake when u call next

 

**YOOSUNG★ HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yoosung★]: guys

 

[Yoosung★]: LOLOL is in maintenance T_T what am i supposed to do now

 

[ZEN]: Study?

 

[Yoosung★]: T___T my life is over

 

[Yu]: i guess thats a no from him lol

 

**707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]: ahhhhh

 

[707]: AHHHHHHHHHH

 

[707]: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

[707]: AAAAAAAAA

 

[ZEN]: stop spamming dude

 

[Yu]: AAAAAAAA?

 

[707]: AAAA

 

[707]: **AAAAAA**

 

[707]: _ok i’m done! and my brain is fried ;___;_

 

[Yu]: are u ok

 

[Yoosung★]: um

 

[Jumin Han]: Luciel, calm down

 

**JAEHEE KANG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Jaehee Kang]: **Mr Han. Where are you now?**

 

[Jumin Han]: Elizabeth The 3rd was apparently crying. I needed to comfort her.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: You skipped a meeting for that?

 

[ZEN]: omg. Jaehee i feel so bad for you

 

[Jaehee Kang]: ^^ Thank you Zen

 

[707]: uggghhhh my brain feels like mush…. i think i’m dying…

 

[Yu]: scoop it back up seven i dont want u to die like this

 

[707]: _uggghhhhhh...T_T_

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Luciel, That should be me considering Mr Han is being extremely difficult.

 

[Jumin Han]: Assistant Kang.. You’re an extremely capable assistant. I believe in you.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: ……

 

[ZEN]: Guys let’s not scare Yu away.

 

[Jumin Han]: Scare?

 

[707]: Yu wouldn’t get scared over something like that lolllololololol

 

[Yu]: ^^^^^

 

[Yu]: It’s entertaining but i also feel bad for Jaehee（ ;  ; ）

 

[Yu]: _she seems to work rly hard and it worries me_

 

[Yu]: Jumin i wish u’d lessen her load a bit

 

[Jaehee Kang]: _Thank you Yu_

 

[Jumin Han]: Hm… After Elizabeth The 3rd is satisfied I will go back. 

 

[ZEN]: wow;;;

 

[ZEN]: Yu

 

[ZEN]: root for me too~

 

[Yoosung★]: me too, me too~

 

[Yu]: Yay Zen~ Go go go go! You can do it ☆♪ ur a superstar

 

[Yu]: yoosung, yoosung he’s our man, if he can’t be number one in LOLOL then no one can ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

 

[Yu]: lol is that good enough?

 

[ZEN]: oh that’s super cute.. suddenly I feel like going over my lines~ thanks honey~

 

[Yoosung★]: **Yu! I can feel my strength returning to my gamer fingers**

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Yu has become quite the popular one.

 

[Jumin Han]: Yu has refined taste.

 

[Yu]: thank u.. i’m glad i’m entertaining

 

[707]: very, very~

 

[Yu]: i’m glad seven-nyan is on my side

 

[ZEN]: **seven-nyan?**

 

[707]: _ooo, Yu knows the way to a hackers heart ~ meow ~_

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I’m glad Luciel has found someone who shares his sense of humor.

 

[Yoosung★]: Is that also sarcasm?

 

[Jaehee Kang]: **Absolutely.**

 

Yu puts the phone down, happy about sharing their inside joke with the others. Eyes shift toward the camera, Yu lifting his fingers into a peace sign. It must’ve seemed downright hilarious. An expressionless, dull boy flashing a camera the peace sign. He didn’t even know if Seven was watching, but he decided to deliver the gesture anyway. A warm feeling began to ignite inside him. Was this what it meant to have friends? Seven, Jumin, Yoosung, Jaehee, Zen — They all accepted him. Of course he’s still hesitant since it’s been only a day and a half, but something kept pushing him to go forward. He wasn’t sure if his easy acceptance of this situation was really him or — “ _Ugh_..” He groaned at the familiar shooting pain that hit him every time he tried to rationalize his actions. Yu quickly turned away from the camera, hoping that Seven didn’t spot him in pain. He didn’t want to try to explain it to him and he also didn’t want to worry him. He just needed a different distraction, yeah he should just work on the party like he was asked to.

 

_— BZZT._

 

[ZEN]: also i always scrub thoroughly. i may be naturally handsome, but I still have to make sure to be very gentle with my skin,

 

[Yoosung★]: Yuuuu, where did you go?

 

[707]: lololololol they must’ve gotten tired tired of listening to Zen’s beauty routine lolollolol

 

[ZEN]: _really!?_

 

[Jaehee Kang]: No, No,  continue Zen. This is extremely educational.

 

[Yu]: oh sry.. i was thinking about the party planning my bad

 

[Yu]: actually i think imma split for awhile. i should rly focus on getting my shit together and up my email game to impress these people lololol

 

[Yu]: _see yall later. yu over n out !_

 

**YU HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

Yu exited the messenger without waiting for the others to respond. He had to be serious, he didn’t want to be baggage to anyone. Plus, He had to figure out how exactly he’d act when it comes to emailing the potential guests. He couldn't’ mess this up. His socially inept ass had to pull out every trick in the book for this one.

 

An hour passes before he lets out a loud, frustrated groan. _This was so fucking difficult._ “Damnit. What the hell.” He grips his phone and uses his index finger to tap open the camera app. Shit. He had to get this problem off his chest or else he’ll experience what people call _guilt_. He really didn’t want to hide this from them anymore. So he was a boy, so what? According to others he wasn’t ugly, so it’s not like they’ll be repulsed by him. Right? For the first time in his life, he was glad his appearance was… ‘good-looking’. Yu stared at his face. It was expressionless as usual, but he’d have to make an effort. It was his first time he tried to take a real ‘selfie’ after all. Of course he’d try to avoid sending it unless they really didn’t believe him, but just in case. How did one take a selfie anyway? He held the phone away from his face. Did he smile? Fingers move toward his lips, pulling the side of his mouth slightly upwards. This.. is good, right?

 

_— CLICK._

 

He stared at the photo and sighed. It’s good enough. He doesn’t look stupid at least. He doesn’t care for others complimenting on his appearance, but for some strange reason, he wanted the RFA to find him attractive. He enjoyed their company. He wanted to be accepted. That’s what motivated him. Now what was left was to actually tell him. Luckily, No one was in the chatroom at the moment

 

**[  TIME: 11:00PM.  ]**

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yu]: ooo no ones here…

 

[Yu]: feels kinda weird lol

 

[Yu]: but…

 

[Yu]: _I have something i’d like to confess._

 

[Yu]: i wasnt rly hiding it but i want it to be clear

 

[Yu]: **i’m actually a boy haha…**

 

[Yu]: you guys were all excited about a girl coming in so i didn’t have the heart to tell u all

 

[Yu]: sorry about that….. ;___;

 

[Yu]: i'm rly tired so i’ll see you in the morning

 

**YU HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

Well he did it. He felt relieved. Now he can finally focus on the important things. The party.

 

_— BZZT._

 

“ _Ah!_ ” Yu jumped at the sound of his phone going off. The screen flashed 707.

 

_— CLICK._

 

S: “Babababaaa~m. Seven Zero Seven emotional support system activated!”

 

Y: “Fucking hell Seven.. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

S: “Ahaha s~orry! I just got excited after seeing the news. Super excited for you! Now you might be eligible for the position of 606.”

 

Y: “606… Wow, What an honor.. Am I really worthy of such a position, Oh great 707?”

 

He was well aware how bland his voice sounded, but Seven sounded happy he was playing along nonetheless.

 

S: “Of course—! You’re even eligible for special privileges such as… an unlimited supply of Elly pics and… Honey Buddha Chips! Congratz ~”

 

Y: “Oh how sweet..”

 

S: “I know right? But I saw what you said in the chat. You deserve it, Meow~”

 

Y: “Yeah, I actually also took a selfie just in case they asked.”

 

S: “Yeah I saw. That was a sight to behold, truly.”

 

Y: “Shut up. I tried my best… I wanna look ok if they insist on it.”

 

S: “Don’t worry about that, I told them before that you’re really cute. Seven Zero Seven always tells the absolute truth~ with the occasional stretching, but that’s not the point.”

 

S: “Although I’d rather avoid it if we can. It’s fun to be the only one who knows what you look like. Zen and Yoosung are dying to know, y’know? They even asked me in priv chat. It was pretty sweet to tell them that it’s confidential.”

 

Y: “You sound like a sadist when you word it like that.”

 

S: “Shhhhhhh.. That’s between us, Mkay?”

 

Y: “Yeah.. gotcha. As much as I wanna keep talking, I should probably sleep before I impulsively check the chat.”

 

S: “Oh.. It’s gotten really late. I think I can power through work now after talking to you so let’s do our best, okay! Don’t forget to flash me another peace sign before you knock out!”

 

Y: “Oh shit.... You saw that. That’s kinda embarrassing actually. That’s the right word for it, isnt it.”

 

S: “So do ~ it ~ again ~ !”

 

Y: “I’ll think about it.. Goodnight.”

 

_— CLICK._

 

Yu turned around to face the camera, arms crossed. He rolls his eyes as he moves his left hand up, fingers positioning themselves in the form of a peace sign. Should he smile? It took a moment to think about before shaking his head, body twisting in the opposite direction as feet dragged him to the bedroom. He probably looked like a fucking moron is what he thought, but he couldn’t possibly have known about the goofy wide smile that Seven gave upon seeing Yu do it again. Yu was enjoying his time with the RFA. It actually made him want to live and do his best.

 

It’s truly a shame that it won’t last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, what up what up. 
> 
> sorry if the format gets wonky i haven't posted an ao3 fic in forever. :')
> 
> formatting may change over the course of this series as i get the hang of ao3 again
> 
> anyway! the beginning of this series will be a little more lighthearted, but it will grow gradually more dark so warnings for that.


	2. Reason

_— BZZT._

 

………

 

 _— BZZT_.

 

………………?

 

_— BZZT._

 

“What the hell.. I didn’t turn the phone alarm on so what the fu— oh my god.”

 

He shot up as he saw the string of notifications swarming, any fatigue he had melting away at the realization of why exactly that was. That’s right, He had almost forgotten. Yu slinked out of bed, phone in hand as he lazily made his way to the living room. How could he possibly forget.

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: omg omg really

 

[ZEN]: yu’s

 

[ZEN]: a

 

[ZEN]: **_GUY..!?_ **

 

[707]: yup lololol

 

[ZEN]:  i was sure i was right and he was just being shy, but 

 

[ZEN]: but…!

 

[Yoosung★]: zen;;

 

[Yoosung★]: chill out;;

 

[Jumin Han]: I do not see what the big deal is. Does it really matter?

 

[707]: zens in shock lololol i bet he wanted to meet Yu and take him on a date lolololol

 

[ZEN]: _this isn’t funny!_

 

[ZEN]: and no there’s nothhign wrogn with it

 

[ZEN]: Yu’s stlil Yu, i’m jsut

 

[Yoosung★]: He’s even making typos…

 

[707]: speaking of Yu,

 

[707]: he’s been here for awhile

 

[707]: heyo~~ good morning~

 

[ZEN]: **wha**

 

[Jumin Han]: Good morning, Yu.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello. You’re up earlier than I thought you’d be.

 

[Yoosung★]: hi Yu ^^ please ignore zen freaking out

 

[Yu]: Haha.. quite a shock i guess?

 

[Jumin Han]: Not really. It doesn’t make a difference whether you’re a boy or girl.

 

[Jumin Han]: If anything we should apologize for making you scared to announce it.

 

[Yu]: thank you…

 

[707]: lolol i’m glad we got this out of the way~ back to ur regularly scheduled daily forecast with

 

[707]:  SEVEN ! ZERO ! SEVEN ! 

 

[707]: today’s weather is~

 

[Jaehee Kang]: **Be quiet.**

 

[707]: yes ma’m

 

[Yoosung★]: _oh yeah!_

 

[Yoosung★]: i was thinking….

 

[Yoosung★]: your profiles the default so you should really spice it up ~ maybe add a selfie in the icon? (＾ｰ^)

 

[Yoosung★]: no pressure of course, but we’re all curious about it

 

[Jumin Han]: I will not lie, I am rather curious myself.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: As am I.

 

[707]: i told u

 

[707]:  he’s cute! 

 

[Yoosung★]: T_T it’s not fair for only you to know Seven

 

[Yoosung★]: **We’re his friends also!**

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Indeed.

 

[707]: its up to him

 

[Yu]: haha.. i did take one just in case you guys didn’t believe me

 

[Yoosung★]: **Send it!**

 

[Yu]: mmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

He hesitantly clicked on his photo app and dragged the selfie taken into the chat. Yu hoped it wasn't that bad.

 

[707]: oooooooooo ♡

 

[707]: right click annnnnd

 

[707]: _saved! lololol_

 

[Yoosung★]: woaaahhhh

 

[Yoosung★]: i didn’t expect u to look like that!

 

[Yoosung★]: not because ur ugly or anything its cause ur really! really

 

[Yoosung★]: ... good looking 

 

[Jumin Han]: You look very nice. As Luciel said, very “cute”

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I agree with Mr Han.

 

[ZEN]: o

 

[ZEN]: m

 

[ZEN]: g

 

[ZEN]: _omg_

 

[ZEN]: **gimme a sec**

 

**ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

**ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: omg u look handsome

 

[ZEN]:  not as handsome as me of course but still 

 

[ZEN]: you look good!

 

[ZEN]: **also i apologize for earlier!**

 

[ZEN]: As much as I hate to agree with the trust fund kid, It doesn’t matter what you are.

 

[ZEN]: Being Yu is enough.

 

[707]: awwww lolol look at zen being all cuddly

 

[ZEN]: **don’t ruin the moment.**

 

[707]: **< [[707 IMG](https://pm1.narvii.com/6278/d6645bb0df68edbd68224eb06c037cbb4d3de1ca_hq.jpg)] >**

 

[707]: hey~hey~ what about me?

 

[Yu]: aw.. you look nice

 

[707]: heh.. the charms of seven ! zero ! seven have once again..

 

[707]: captured the heart of another! 

 

[ZEN]: -_-

 

[ZEN]: dude rly?

 

[707]: u jealous i snagged Yu’s heart? lolololol

 

[ZEN]: **What are you talking about?**

 

[ZEN]: He was obviously just being nice

 

[707]: jealousy's a disease ZEN, get well soon!

 

[707]: xoxo

 

[ZEN]:  I’m seriously going to kill you 

 

He breathes a sigh of relief. _Thank God_. The tension in his body finally dissipated and a long sigh fell between parted lips. Everything could go back to normal now, without the guilt and worry eating him alive. The usual antics of Seven and Zen was always calming. Although Yu was surprised at the amount of selfies the members distributed throughout the days. Not that he minded, He just hoped they didn’t expect him to take another.

 

_— BZZT._

 

…..? The device lit up as a notification on his home screen read “ **707 has sent you a private message** .” Huh? What could Seven possibly have to say that he couldn’t in the RFA chat? Maybe it was something about ‘Unknown’, or even worse : _something about him?_ If anyone could find information on an unidentifiable person, It’d definitely be Seven. It was both a blessing and a curse, but he couldn’t just ignore him. He just couldn’t, even if it turned everything upside down, he was prepared. _Sorta_.

 

[707]: hey yu

 

[707]: nice bedhead lololol

 

[707]: ur hairs sticking up all weird

 

[707]: almost looks like u have cat ears lolololol

 

Jesus christ. The annoyance is keen, brows corrugating in a slanting manner. Of course he wasn’t mad, he was definitely relieved, but fuck Seven for almost giving him a straight up heart attack. Tongue casually darted out to lick his fingers before threading it through his hair, patting down the parts that stuck up with his dampened digits. After the mini-scare he just had, he had no energy to get up and make himself look presentable. (Not like he ever did unless he had to go out.) This would have to do.

 

_— BZZT._

 

[707]: have i spotted Yu in his natural habitat..!?

 

[707]: a wild lion cub…

 

[707]: _grooming itself…?!_

 

[707]:  this is animal planet worthy footage 

 

[707]: if we put it on yt we’d get mad views +_+

 

[Yu]: hey..

 

[Yu]: Seven :)

 

[707]: (　ﾟдﾟ)

 

[707]: _don’t give me such a dirty look AND a passive aggressive smiley face at the same time!_

 

[707]: that’s overkill. lololol

 

[Yu]: you scared the hell out of me

 

[Yu]: I thought you were dm’ing me about something serious like with unknown or something

 

[707]: i just couldn’t resist lolol seeing u first thing out of bed is priceless lololol

 

[707]: **i didn’t think someone's hair could stick up so wildly i was surprised**

 

A roll of the eyes toward the camera was all he got before quietly exiting the room. Now what? Maybe he should get some more emails out there. So far he’s gotten mostly positive reactions from the people on the list. Most of them agreed to come after a long series of wacky questions. Yu was afraid his personality and social ineptitude to ruin it all, but it turned out that when it came to presenting himself online — He was a totally different person. This hollow body that thought he was unable to emote, to hold a conversation, to make a friend was slowly learning how to become a real person. He would become human. It was okay if took awhile, for even the slowest flowers know how to bloom. This was the first productive thing he’s done and it gave him a vague sense of accomplishment. He wanted the party to be a success, he wanted to help his companions, he wanted to feel useful.

 

“Useful.. huh.” It tastes like copper and half burnt pages. It tastes like blood slick on lips and scathed, sepulchral tears. It contains slivers of half-whispered wishes and the heart of a dead boy. It burned underneath his skin and mounted on the sinew of his being. “ Haha..” The laugh that fell from his lips was far from saccharine. It was something chilling, like a night sky without all it’s stars in the middle of winter. It was utterly hopeless. He was surprised at himself, surprised that such a simple word elicited such burning negativity. Did he have memories attached to it? Was it bringing out the real him? No, no, no, no. This wasn’t him. That’s what he wanted to think, but he wasn’t confident in this proclamation. All he could do was hope, hope that the stars he wishes to hold within his eyes wouldn’t merely be artificial light.

 

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and the next day had come. Another day, more emails. It was all going well before he heard an ungodly gurgle erupt from his own stomach.

 

“Shit.” He abruptly stands up, throwing on a jacket and pulling the hood over his head before heading to the door. He rather not have anyone recognize him — especially the RFA. They were welcoming to his online persona, but they didn’t know the ‘him’ that existed outside of the chatroom. The real him hasn’t bloomed enough to be considered presentable. He shuffled out into the hallway, steps increasing in speed until he pushed open the lobby door. Yu knew he should’ve told Seven that he’d gone out, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to him after such a disturbance in himself that still had not faded from the day before. He didn’t want to fuck this up. Feet headed toward a local convenience store, the apartment kitchen was completely empty, a wasteland. Going outside to get food was acceptable, Seven would understand that, right? Right. The sunlight burned his eyes a bit, but he continued walking, not even bothering to let them adjust. When other tenants in the apartment complex tried stopping him to introduce themselves, he shot them an empty glance before walking right past them. Now was not the time.

 

The bells on the convenience store chimed as he opened the door. He decided to just grab a handful of whatever he could get his hands on, a few snacks, a few drinks, nothing that could be considered real ‘food’ but would keep him going nonetheless. Just because he lived in a new place didn’t mean he had to change his routine. Yu dug through his pockets, pulling out his wallet as the cashier bagged his things. That was when he felt it.

 

A pair of eyes.

 

They burned into his back. The gaze came in knives. keen like a wolf’s fang, blood bathed from prey’s meat. It feels like the fifth circle seared itself into his body, the painful swirl of emotions threatening to suffocate him. Why? Why did he feel this way? Who? Who was looking at him with such eyes? Yu cants his head, a flash of pretty pearly whites showcasing a cheshire cat grin comes into vision  — the silver color of the persons hair half covering those ice cold eyes. They were the eyes of a predator pinpointing their prey. What scared him wasn’t this, what scared him was the familiar feeling that came with the disturbing scene. It was only a few seconds at most, but it felt like an eternity. The figure moved away from the window and disappeared into the crowd. _What the fuck was that?_ The sound of the cashier calling him snapped him out of his trance. He roughly grabbed the bags and hastily exited the store. Did that really happen? Was he hallucinating?

 

_— BZZT._

 

Slightly trembling fingers reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, expecting several missed notifications from Seven, but what caught his attention was not that. It was a lone notification that seemed to emit an ominous glow. He swiped it open and the color immediately drained from his face.

 

[Unknown]: Don’t forget.

 

[Unknown]:  **I’m always watching**. 

 

[Unknown]: ^^

 

His throat felt dry. It wasn’t his imagination. The devil’s grin that played on that man's lips, the expression that was a caricature of the Cheshire's. That was all real. This was real and it was disgustingly familiar. Was this punishment from straying away from this man’s expectations? Was that the reason why? He broke out into a sprint, pushing passerby's out of the way with no consideration. He had to get back as soon as possible, he couldn’t stand another minute out in the open. He wanted to be in the apartment, in view of the camera’s Seven was watching. He didn’t want to be alone right now, he **couldn’t** . If he had to suffer through this alone he was sure he’d _snap_. Yu reached the apartment’s door, an inhale of breath relieving his lungs of the strain from the sudden vigorous exercise. His empty hand slapped one of his cheeks, the panic sinking into his skin and being covered by the usual dull expression. At least he hoped he can cover it up enough so that Seven wouldn’t notice. He didn’t want him to see him like this. He didn’t want Seven to see an expression so unbeknownst to even him.

 

Another inhale of breath was taken before inputting the password to open the apartment door. It swung open with a slight thump and he dragged himself to the living room, throwing the bag of snacks onto a table. God, What the actual fuck was that? He felt as if he had experienced a small place of hell personified and it was determined to follow him to the ends of the earth. It was even worse that he didn’t know if he was actually scared. Shocked? Yes. Confused? Yes. Scared? He didn’t know. He’s never felt such an emotion before. He shuffled toward the bathroom, away from Seven’s eyes just to recompose himself It was just so damn overwhelming and he suddenly clutched his head at the twinge of pain that grew and grew until it threatened to crack his skull open. **_It hurt, It hurt, It hurt, It hurt._ ** It was like something was prying something open in his brain. **_Make it stop, Make it stop,_ ** **MAKE IT STOP** . He internally screamed as a whimper fell from trembling lips. Shit. Fuck. Who was that? What do they want? How can I make it stop? He thought over and over. **Why me? Why? Why..**

 

Ear shattering static deafened his senses. He shut his eyes and saw a flash of white, a small room, a bright sun-like smile, a syringe, a scream, tears, hysterical laughing, crazed eyes and then.. Nothingness.

 

 _Oh God_ . He groaned, the loud sound of his ringtone interrupting the bubbling nausea in the pit of his stomach. _Who was it?_ A The pain was temporarily subsided at the sight of the name  **707** appearing on his screen. Yu took a few seconds to drown the feelings into the abyss of his heart before lightly tapping the accept button.

 

S: _“Yu! I’ve tried reaching you so many times!? Where have you been? I thought maybe something happened to you. You haven't been online all morning. Are you okay, Are you h—_ “

 

Y: “Seven.. I’m okay. 'S cool.”

 

The panic in Seven’s tone was evident and heart wrenching. He sounded desperate, like a rabbit trying to escape the jaws of its attacker. It made him feel worse, but he was relieved to hear his voice. Yu also internally patted himself on the back for keeping his voice in its natural monotone state.

 

S: “Why couldn’t you answer? I tried calling, texting, You didn’t even show up on the cameras for so long I was about to come over to make sure you were safe.”

 

Y: “Sorry.. I’m sorry. I went to get food and then I got a message from that Unknown guy and—“

 

S: “Unknown? What did it say? When was it.. Why didn’t you come to me as soon as possible!?”

 

Y: “He said he was watching me and to not forget that.”

 

He heard a sharp inhale of breath from the other line, Seven’s next words softening to a whisper.

 

S: “I’m sorry.. It must’ve been scary. Shit. I wish I could do more. You’re an RFA member and important to the rest of us. I want to get rid of the hacker so you can live without fear.”

 

Y: “Yeah.”

 

S: “You sound exhausted. Maybe you should go take a nap, although I’d prefer if for the moment you’ll sleep where the camera can see you so I can make sure nothing happens. I’ll inform the others of what happened and I’ll scan your phone for bugs.”

 

Y: “It sounds like you just wanna watch me sleep.”

 

Yu replied dully, He was afraid his joke didn’t come through because of his tone, but he was relieved when Seven started laughing.

 

S: “Aw man, you caught me~ My ulterior motive showed through. Can you blame me though? I just gotta see how that bedhead happens.”

 

Y: “Hm. Sounds suspicious.”

 

S: “What, no way! Just picture me as your hacker knight in shining code, I will surely protect your precious personal software!”

 

Y: “Promise?”

 

S: “...Promise.”

 

Y: “Ok.. I’ll go sleep on the couch for a bit. Please make sure no bed bugs get me or i’ll kill you.”

 

S: “Haha. When you say it with that voice it almost makes it sound like you’re serious.”

 

Y: “I am.”

 

S: “Uuuwaaa.. So scary.”

 

Y: “Yeah. So make sure you dont keep your eyes off me for long, okay? I’ll trust you.”

 

S: “......”

 

Y: “Seven?”

 

S: “Oh yeah, Sorry. Of course I will. I’ll even help fend off nightmares so you can sleep soundly~”

 

Y: “Okay.. Time to sleep.”

 

Yu clicked the END CALL button and flopped onto the couch, pulling a blanket over his body and adjusting himself into a comfortable position. It was a long day and he couldn’t help but hesitant to fall asleep. He tossed around for awhile until he reassured himself that Seven was there just in case. That in itself reassured him and he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

 

────────────

 

 _Haah_ . The hacker sighed at the silence that came with Yu hanging up. He had kinda hoped they’d be able to have one of those silly banters. _‘You hang up first!’ ‘No you!’,_ but he remembered that Yu wasn’t that kind of person. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was very like him. It could even be considered charming in his book.

 

_God what the hell am I doing?_

 

He realized he continuously glanced at the monitor every few seconds. It was just that the peaceful look on Yu’s was a sight to see. He always looked so tense, so monochrome and melancholy. It was nice to see the boy so… innocent, devoid of those issues that plagued him. The way his bangs clumsily fell over his eyes and the rhythmic motions that came from the rise and fall of his chest. It was all so fascinating in that moment. Shit. He was supposed to be working, working to help stop what was stalking Yu and yet here he was — staring at the newest members sleeping face. It’s been what, a few days? Jesus. He didn’t know how to feel anymore. Seven grabbed a PHD Pepper out of the fridge and chugged it all in one go. It was time to get down to business…

 

...After he figured out how exactly he got his hair to stick up like  _that_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo. a new update within the same week? Hell yeah.  
> in fact, i'm writing chapter 3 as i type this lol  
> my apologies for constant updates this is a lot of fun for me to write !


	3. Photos

**[ TIME: 11:00AM. ]**

 

“Nnn..ff..zz...”  Soft noises escaped Yu’s body and his eyes fluttered open. He stretched and groaned at the slight crack noise his aching bones made. He felt exhausted, drained. He’d slept longer than planned. He moved to the bathroom to fix his hair before Seven could come out and point it out and by the time he got back, a string of messages appeared on his phone.

 

 _— BZZT_.

 

[707]: Yu!

 

[707]: good morning

 

[707]: let me tell u about the hardcore battle i had last night!

 

[707]: ok so an army of bed bugs came trying to get u, but i, the valiant god seven disposed of them all before they could even come close +_+

 

[707]: no need for thanks! im just that good

 

[Yu]: o wow~ i’m so proud. i guess this means u can live another day

 

[707]: thank u! ~ i’m so happy ! ♡  >///<

 

“Jeez….” _Typical Seven_. He was starting to get used to these little conversations. Now it was time to check in on the chat.

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yoosung★]: Yu!

 

[Yoosung★]: Seven told us!

 

[Yoosung★]: r u ok??? (  ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ _ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )

 

[Jaehee Kang]:  I’m glad you are safe, Yu. 

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I’ll contact Mr. Han with the news.

 

[ZEN]: This Unknown guy is really starting to piss me off

 

[ZEN]: sending Yu creepy texts and all that is crossing a damn line.

 

[ZEN]: not like he wasn’t overstepping from the beginning but

 

[ZEN]: _GAH! i’m so mad._

 

**JUMIN HAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Jumin Han]: **I’m so glad to see that you’re okay, Yu**.

 

[Jumin Han]: I was going to call, but I didn’t want to wake you up.

 

[Jumin Han]: If you need anything please let me know.

 

[Jumin Han]:  I will have it delivered immediately. 

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Mr Han was very worried about you. I’m sure he’s relieved.

 

[Jumin Han]: Assistant Kang, Were you not the one who called me panicking about Yu’s safety?

 

[Yoosung★]: Omg jaehee not being composed over something besides Zen? Wild

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Yu is an important member of the RFA after all.

 

[707]: ur right lololololol

 

[707]: Yu is irreplaceable ~

 

[ZEN]: Absolutely!

 

[Yu]: u guys are so nice… ( ◜௰◝  )

 

[Yu]: Unknown doesn't sound so scary with u all supporting me

 

[Jumin Han]: **Don’t underestimate him.**

 

[Jumin Han]: He lured you all the way out here so who knows what he's capable of. if Luciel cannot find information, I will look into it myself.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Mr Han.. As much as I’d like to contribute more to helping Yu, We already have such a tight schedule that we really cannot budge on.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: As much as I worry we just

 

[Jumin Han]:  Yu’s life is in danger, Assistant Kang. 

 

[ZEN]: Jaehee;;

 

[Jaehee Kang]: ….

 

[Jaehee Kang]: You are right, I may be your assistant, but Yu’s life is more important than having to miss meetings.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Luciel, if there is anything we could do, Please let us know. We all want to help Yu.

 

[707]: T_T

 

[707]: **this is so frustrating ( •̅_•̅ )**

 

[707]: i’m so worried T__T

 

[707]: i need to start from square one bc this guy…

 

[707]:  is xtreeeeemly knowledgeable about my patterns 

 

[707]: it’s such a pain, man

 

[Yoosung★]: seeing Seven so stumped

 

[Yoosung★]: is rly depressing

 

[Yoosung★]: i wish this guy played LOLOL so i could beat him up -_-

 

[ZEN]: well I wish i was in front of this guy so i could kick his ass all the way across the world to get him away from the RFA.

 

[Jumin Han]: What a very Zen like reply.

 

[ZEN]: _hey.._

 

[ZEN]: **What’s that supposed to mean?**

 

[Jumin Han]: You know exactly what I mean.

 

[Yoosung★]: lol Zen’s getting chewed out

 

[ZEN]:  don’t you have a game to  get back to 

 

[Yoosung★]: _oh!_

 

[Yoosung★]: **ur right!**

 

[Yoosung★]: it’s raid time! lol

 

**YOOSUNG★ HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: Omg. He actually took me seriously

 

[Yu]: That’s actually kinda cute

 

[ZEN]: _wha? cute?!_

 

[Yu]: hes so carefree its refreshing lol

 

[707]: lololol that's one way 2 put it

 

[ZEN]: Well, He’s still a kid and all. The baby of the group

 

[Yu]: ur just making the mental image even cuter

 

[ZEN]: It’s okay

 

[ZEN]: **I’ll cleanse your eyes ~**

 

[ZEN]: < [[ ZEN IMG ](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zen_6.jpg)] >

 

[Jaehee Kang]: You look stunning as per usual.

 

[Jaehee Kang]:  I feel blessed. 

 

[Jumin Han]: Zen’s narcissism knows no bounds.

 

[ZEN]: Well when you look half as good as me

 

[ZEN]: _You have to share your beauty with the world_

 

[Yu]: w~o~w~ ur really something else

 

[ZEN]: _right?_

 

[Jumin Han]: I don’t think Yu meant it as a compliment

 

[ZEN]: Nah, He totally did

 

[ZEN]: …..

 

[ZEN]: Didn’t you?

 

[Yu]: that’s up for interpretation ^^

 

[Yu]: I’m a man of peace,

 

[Yu]: _Violence is soooo yesterday, baby_

 

[ZEN]: Oh?

 

[ZEN]: honey’s getting pretty brave ~

 

[707]: lololololol Zen

 

[707]: me thinks Yu’s referencing a comic

 

[707]: a fav one of mine also! >_<

 

[Yu]: _yeah, yeah!_

 

[Yu]: i’ve always wanted to try saying that outloud

 

[Yu]: good taste seven! great taste, excellent even,

 

[707]: why thank u. i try my best

 

[Jumin Han]: Of course Zen wouldn’t pick up on it.

 

[ZEN]: **Neither would you!**

 

[Jumin Han]: Even so,

 

[Jumin Han]: It seems very ooc of Yu.

 

[ZEN]: **ooc?**

 

[Jumin Han]: Either that or “Gap Moe”

 

[ZEN]: ...

 

[Yu]: wow Jumin, ur slang sure has gotten a lot more advanced since I’ve joined

 

[Jumin Han]: **Of course.**

 

[Jumin Han]:  I want to properly get to know you so I thought learning what’s “hip” would help 

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Mr Han that’s not…

 

[Yu]: it makes me kinda happy that he wants to get to know me.. ^^

 

[Jaehee Kang]: …

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Maybe I too, will give it a look at.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: So excuse me

 

**JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE ROOM.**

 

[Jumin Han]: I must study as well.

 

**JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yu]: I feel loved

 

[Yu]: :’ )

 

[ZEN]: This is all emotionally exhausting

 

[ZEN]: I’m gonna go run to clear my head of this…. this.. Whatever it’s called

 

[ZEN]: See you later Yu ♡

 

**ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

 _— BZZT_.

 

An eyebrow was raised at the incoming call. The screen read **707**. Yu could only guess that since they were the only two people left in the chatroom he rather spoke to him in person. The warmth that

bubbled in his chest was met with only confusion. It was such a new feeling and he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why and what it was, but now was not the time to self analyze.

 

_— CLICK._

 

S: “Hello – hello - testing! testing! One and two and three and four and”

 

Y: “...Five?”

 

S: “Now listen carefully! Hear me, my persistent co-worker, why must you work me to the bone with no rest? Why do you scold me for my totally healthy chip-soda diet..? The cruel reality of a super smart hacker is nothing less than torture. My work ethic is slowly declining into nothingness.. the brain of the defender of justice is being overworked. It’s horrible! All I can see every time I close me eyes is lines of binary. Please cut me some slack dear Vanderwood, for I, God Seven, am just a humble slave to capitalism……. ….

End Scene.”

 

Y: “Wow.. That was.. touching? Really heartfelt.”

 

S: “Ahaha! I knew you’d appreciate it!  If anyone would be able to sympathize with my struggle it would be you.”

 

Y: “Of course… i’m a God Seven fan after all..”

 

S: “Ooh?! A fan? I’m honored! If you want my autograph, all you’ll have to do is ask!”

 

Y: “Mmm.. Maybe if we meet, I’ll take you up on that.”

 

S: “......”

 

Y: “...Is that okay?”

 

S: “O-oh yeah, definitely. I’ll practice my penmanship just for that very moment! I’ll flex my fingers until I perfect my script!”

 

Y: “Oh yeah, who is this ‘Vanderwood’, by the way?”

 

S: “Ooh! Vanderwood is like.. my maid-assistant.. They’re suuuuper harsh on me. It’s so tragic… even after I work so hard.. Sniff.. I think I might cry…”

 

Y: “No, Don’t or I’ll hang up.”

 

S: “Oof.. So harsh! I’ll just force them back into my tear ducts just to please you.”

 

Y: “Pff....”

 

S: “........”

 

Y: “..........”

 

S: “Did you just?..”

 

Y: “Nope. Just your imagination.”

 

S: “Nuh uh! I swear you almost—“

 

Y: “... I think I’m gonna cancel my title as a God Seven fan.”

 

S: “Ahh!! No, no, Forgive me!”

 

Y: “Mmm.. maybe.”

 

S: “I’ll beg for forgiveness…”

 

Y: “No… I don’t even want to imagine what you’d say like that.”

 

S: “Awww.. I had another heartfelt speech in store just for this very mo—”

 

_— CLICK._

 

────────────

 

Seven  tilted his head to the side. “Hello??? Hello?” He called before he stared at the screen. he realized that Yu hung up on him. _Wow, so mean!_ There was a pause and his heart emitted an unusually loud _thump_ as he replayed his mental recording of Yu’s unique version of a… giggle? laugh? Whatever.. Damn, what the hell? He should’ve checked the cameras as soon as that happened so he could see Yu’s reaction….. or lack of.

 

_— BZZT._

 

**[ 1 NEW EMAIL ]**

 

Shoulders slumped when the notification wasn’t from Yu. Oh well.. He could dream. It was time to take a beating from what he imagined was his employment.

 

It wasn’t easy to genuinely surprise Seven, but one simple click suddenly changed that. An outside email in his private account sent by someone other than the Agency. Two in fact. The first was an invitation, something that would just be shrugged off as spam if it wasn’t for it being sent to _this_ account. The contents spoke of some sort of paradise, something religious, cult-like even. The big eerie symbol set off an uneasy feeling. Fingers moved to begin tracing it to its source, lines of code blinking on the screen. He had to check it as soon as possible, before the sender deleted any evidence of tampering. The loud clacking of his fingers on the key echoing throughout his home. His attempts were all in vein though. The email was completely scrubbed clean. There was absolutely nothing he could use as a lead. It was a dead end, plain and simple.

 

_…………..!!!!!_

 

No, that was wrong. There was one remaining email left. He could still get something out of this. He clicked the email to see the same disturbing symbol staring him in the eye. Five additional images were attached to the email along with an ominous message.

 

**[ 1.PNG ]**

 

A young boy, a child. Full of life. Eyes sparkle and burn with shooting stars, the smile laden with honeydew and saccharinity. Childish excitement blooms as if natural lilies on a spring day. he’s innocence and curiosity incarnate.

 

**[ 2.PNG ]**

  
A boy, slightly older and rugged. Anger boils like a screaming teapot. There is no longer a star in the night-sky of his eyes. Not a single one. It’s just dark and this andromeda’s horrid without it’s stars.

 

**[ 3.PNG ]**

  
A boy, torn and battered. Teeth gnaw on lower lip, tears dotting the corners of his eyes. He looks like a puppy kicked one too many times into submission  : His free will devoured like a single lit matchstick in a dry forest.

 

**[ 4.PNG ]**

 

An older boy... or is it walking corpse? He is dull and expressionless. Lips are pulled into a tight line. Dark hair messily groomed. Marks are strewn across his neck like a macabre artist used his skin to create an equally macabre painting. The rest of his flesh bone-white paper, ready to be written with threadbare tragedies. The desolation in his eyes showcase no signs of distress, no signs of pain, no signs of color. His eyes are like glass with mist. Worn, foggy, misty. It’s dark murky water and no one could even tell if the fishes down there will arrive.

 

**[ 5.PNG ]**

 

The final image confirmed the chilling suspicion he had. Pictured was a boy he knew well, a boy who was now one of them. Hood is pulled over his head, the dark messy hair poking out underneath the hood. Eyes are plagued with dots of confusion, like he wasn’t sure what exact turmoil ate at him.

 

The words written under made him grit his teeth in frustration

 

**Choose your actions carefully.**

 

 _Shit_ . Seven fought back the urge to slam his keyboard, instead directing those vexations toward tracking the sender's IP, scanning the backgrounds of the images for locations, scouring for any traces of the hacker. This was getting out of hand,o more so than before. What was the hackers relation to Yu? Did he even have one? Was he just some sick stalker who watched Yu slowly deteriorate? Was he the one who did these things? All of these scenarios were sick, sick, just fucking _sick_.

 

_— BZZT._

 

What the hell was it this time?

 

Seven’s anger quickly intensified ten-fold at the contents. News articles and pictures of his own past along with extra details no one besides a close few would know. What the absolute fuck was going on here? First Yu and now… _This_ ? What the, and he can’t stress this enough.... **_Fuck_ ** was this?

 

This hurt, this hurt, his heart, it **hurts** . His past self, His current self, _him_ , _Yu_. The resurgence of emotions made his world spin. He shook his head rapidly, pushing these feelings down to use them as fuel to work harder. Well.. At least he’d try.

 

It was evident that this hacker could get close to Yu, that’s what his words meant. “I have to call V, Right. Now.” Seven mumbled, holding his cellphone up to his ear.

 

────────────

 

**[ TIME: 4:00PM ]**

 

Yu let out a yawn as he lazily watched the credits roll from the TV. There was really nothing to do so after some rummaging (through everything _besides_ those drawers V forbid him from opening.) he found a few copies of Zen’s performances. After watching one or two of them he came to one conclusion : Zen was definitely not all talk. He was talented, alluring and piqued the interest of even him, which says a lot since Yu loses interest in pieces of media within the halfway point. It was a nice change to find something he wanted to watch.

 

_— BZZT._

 

Yu picked up his phone, expecting the sound that signaled an incoming call was from Seven. It surprised him when he was the letters **ZEN** in bold letters instead. Shit, _Dammit_ , He couldn’t just ignore this. He wanted to answer, but he was worried about his.. blandness. The difference between reality and the chatroom would be impossible to hide. Yu cleared his throat, hoping the scratchy tone of voice disappeared since he last talked to Seven. _Ok Yu, you can do this.. you can do this.. you can…_

 

_— CLICK._

 

Z: “Hey babe~…  How’s it going~? I just got back from my workout so I thought now would be the perfect time to call you. Looks like I was right!”

 

Y: “Yeah.. Hi Zen. I was just—“

 

Z: “Ooh~ Your voice sounds way different than I thought it’d be! I imagined it to be more upbeat n stuff.”

 

Y: “Are you disappointed..?”

 

Z: “Oh _no no no no!_ That’s not what I meant, I just was surprised — not in a bad way of course! In fact, I like the sound of your voice.”

 

Z: “Gah.. Seven keeping you all to himself, it’s just not fair~”

 

Y: “He’s not really.. Oh.. I was saying before that before you called I just finished watching some of your works. It was really enjoyable. I saw two of them and plan to watch the others when I get a chance.”

 

Z: “Ah, really? Gosh, I’m so honored~ I’m glad you liked them. I’m actually auditioning for another role at the moment… The director’s kind of a jerk, but I’m practicing super hard so I’m positive I’ll nail it no problem~”

 

Z: “Maybe when we meet we can go over some of the lines together. There’s this romance scene I reaaally need to practice with another partner.”

 

Y: “..Mm. I’m not the best at being.. _emotional_. I’d be a terrible actor.”

 

Z: “That’s no problem! I just feel like I’d be able to nail it in one go if you were the one doing it with me.”

 

Y: “I’m honored.. I guess I can give it a go if we meet up one day.”

 

Z: “Awesome~~! I’m looking forward to it, ah, I’m starting to finally feel the strain from my workout so I should go take a hot shower. I’ll call again, okay? See ya later honey~”

 

_— CLICK._

 

Well that was exhausting. Yu slumped back into the couch. Zen was exactly how Yu thought he’d be. He was satisfied to know that Zen’s personality was the same. He always was a good presence within the chatroom. In fact, the whole RFA was a comforting presence in his life. He had _friends_ , a _place_ and he was content with it. He lays on his back, phone unlocked. He was going to get as many people as he could to come. He wanted it to be successful and he’d try his best to make it that way.

 

A good chunk of time passed since then and Yu’s heavily focused on emailing potential guests. He’d answer and send a huge amount of emails and was on a roll. At this rate, He could take a break the next day. This wasn’t something that would normally tire  someone out so easily, but Yu felt like he was going to pass out any moment. Being a full time NEET made him the personification of the sin _sloth_. Breaking out of his normal energy levels took a lot out of him, but he was determined to do it. By the time he looked at the clock it was night.

 

**[ TIME: 8:00PM. ]**

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yu]: hi hi everyone...

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I received an email from someone suspicious.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: From someone called Mint Eye.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Emails like this usually go to my spam folder but this was in my inbox.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Do you think this related to the hacker?

 

[Jaehee Kang]: < [[EMAIL IMG](https://mmtranscripts.files.wordpress.com/2017/06/common_46.png?w=270&h=480)] >

 

[Yoosung★]: **Yu!**

 

[Yoosung★]:  Something’s going on with the hacker;; 

 

[ZEN]: well.. maybe it’s the hacker.. we’re not sure.

 

[ZEN]: what’s sure is that i’m super creeped out by it

 

[Yoosung★]: me too!

 

[Yu]: email…?

 

[Jumin Han]: I just checked my email and it’s as Assistant Kang said.

 

[Jumin Han]: **I have received a familiar email from this ‘Mint Eye’**

 

[Yoosung★]: huh?!

 

[ZEN]: No way… I’m gonna go check my email

 

[Yoosung★]: Same same brb

 

**YOOSUNG★ HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM** . 

 

[ZEN]: lmfao.. He didn’t have to leave to check

 

[ZEN]: but anyway it seems like i received the same invite also.

 

[ZEN]: What the hell????

 

**YOOSUNG★ HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yoosung★]: _I got ti aslo!_

 

[Yoosung★]: cnt stpo typiong

 

[ZEN]: Yoosung.. dude.

 

[ZEN]: It might just be some sort of mass spam for a group or something.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: To be honest, I looked into it myself.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: After careful analysis

 

[Jaehee Kang]: **The face didn’t match any existing fanclub motif.**

 

[Jumin Han]: So this might be from the hacker after all.

 

[Jumin Han]: Yu, have you gotten it also?

 

[Yu]: I’ve been contacting guests for the past few hours and I didn’t see a single email like that….

 

[Yu]: We should tell Seven

 

[Jumin Han]: Agreed. Luciel is indeed the best person to look into this.

 

[Yu]: Have any of u seen him??? He usually always pops up at the most convenient

 

**707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]: jdjwjjs193818ndjwjd

 

[707]: jaoeirjqidi19281kskeiowkdwjn

 

[707]: _AAHGHH!!_

 

[Yu]: seven are u ok??????

 

[ZEN]: Stop spamming man

 

[Yoosung★]: _two kinds of people…_

 

[Jumin Han]: Luciel, Have you read the backlog?

 

[707]: Ya! Uh! I think it’s from the hacker due to reasons.

 

[707]: That may or may not include being sent something myself!

 

[707]: i was just checkin to see if Yu got one also

 

[707]:  Yu if you get one, tell us ASAP. 

 

[707]: I’ve been trying to call V

 

[707]: hes not answering but ill keep trying

 

[707]: anw gtg ttyls sevenlingz

 

**707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: sevenlingz? lmfao

 

[Yoosung★]: He sounded rly busy.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: This whole hacker mess must have Luciel working hard.

 

[Jumin Han]: Mm. This is very irritating, this hacker.

 

[Yu]: i’m rly worried about seven

 

[Yoosung★]: me too :(

 

_— BZZT._

 

**[ 1 NEW EMAIL. ]**

 

An email? No it couldn’t be.. Yu tapped on the email, eyes widening significantly. No, It wasn’t what the others got. It was worse.

 

….? Newspaper clippings, a scandal? Eyes scanned the contents carefully. A man in the government… The prime minister. A wedlock and two children, twins even. Underneath were details written by the sender themselves, horrific things. Abuse, betrayal, negligence, blackmail, violence, manipulation. Fingers scrolled even further down to a lone picture. Two boys, the _twins_ . One with thick circular glasses, orange hair. Was this…? No it can’t be, but.. _but!_ It was the splitting image of a much younger Seven. That wasn’t all… right next to him was a boy with a much smaller, sickly disposition, arm tugging on the other innocently. He looked so familiar.. and not just because he was supposedly Seven’s twin. It was..

 

“ _Ha..!_ ” He choked out a whine, his temples throbbing. He could taste the bile in his mouth as he forced himself off the couch and onto the floor, crawling to the bathroom with all his strength. He positioned himself over the sink, palms on each side. Sweat beads ran down his cheeks and his skin was ghostly white. Swirls of colors clouded his vision, mind restlessly turning to match the face to a name, but nothing. Absolutely nothing. That was the most frustrating part. He was on the brink of connecting the pieces together, but it always stopped there. He had to confirm this with Seven. He couldn’t tell the others. It had to be him.

 

He crept to the couch where his phone was and picked it up, sweaty frame twisting until he was lying down once again. A string of new messages were awaiting him, but not from the person he hoped they’d be.

 

[Unknown]: hello.

 

[Unknown]: _by now, i’m assuming you aren’t feeling so hot? ^^_

 

[Unknown]: Maybe because of what I sent? Sorry about that!

 

[Unknown]: Oh did I mention,

 

[Unknown]:  You will not tell that person about what you just read. 

 

[Unknown]: Not yet.

 

[Yu]: What if I do anyway?

 

[Unknown]: You know exactly what we’ll do. You’re quite familiar with it after all….

 

[Unknown]: So do be a good boy now,

 

[Unknown]:  **I’m doing this all for your sake after all.**

 

[Unknown]: ^^

 

What the hell? Yu threw his head back on the couch in frustration, curling up into a ball to hide his face from the camera. The pain sucked the energy out of his body and all he could do was lie helplessly on the couch until he fell asleep. Yu was glad the CCTV didn’t have audio. He really didn’t want to hide things from Seven, but his gut feeling told him that this guy wasn’t joking. He decided he’d contact Seven privately the next day. That is, if he had the strength to even sit up straight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We out here w/ another chapter, #hellyeah #writinglife
> 
> more updates because of the recent additions of new chats due to korean thanksgiving! 
> 
> I try to keep chapters over 1k+ words because that's just how I roll so sorry abt that! 
> 
> Yu's development and past is a big thing in this story that ties in with Seven's own story and development & eventually splits into it's own arc different from his route so...can u feel the slow burn......... two emotionally distant boys falling in love? Wow!
> 
> ur comments make me tear up rly... ty, i hope u guys like Yu as much as the RFA does lololl


	4. Scars

**[ TIME: 9:00AM. ]**

 

“ _ Ugh _ ..” Eyes peeled open, dark circles shadowing themselves underneath his eyes. A slight whimper given as he rolled over. He was in bed, although he’s not exactly sure when he managed to muster up the strength to drag himself there. There’s sleep in his eyes and he rubs at it with the sleeve of his shirt. What he got was not rest, but something akin to a mini coma. It was nothing rejuvenating, just a sleepless sleep, and after learning about  _ them _ last night, he felt sullen,  _ sour _ . It was quite questionable, how his coffin heart still beats when it’s too bitter. Hollow carcass swallowing seeds with no sweetner. It was awful. He just wanted to… 

 

_ — BZZT. _

 

talk to..

 

_ — BZZT.  _

 

Seven. 

 

_ — CLICK. _

 

Y: “...Hello?”

 

S: “.....”

 

Y: “.. Seven..?”

 

S: “Man you sound awful….”

 

Y: “Yeah It was a pretty rough night.”

 

S: “Yeah, The hacker’s really getting on my nerves. Speaking of the hacker…. Did you check if you got one of those emails?” 

 

There was a split second pause. The texts from last night haunted his mind, but this was no time to raise suspicion. If he wanted to protect the RFA, he had to listen. For once he was thankful his voice was monotone. It made it easier to hide his own guilt.

 

Y: “I didn’t get one of those invitations….” 

 

S: “That’s… that’s good. The less the hacker involves you, the better. Your safety is priority after all.”

 

Y: “Yeah… I wish I could help you out, Seven.” 

 

S: “Oh no, no, no! You’re totally helping! Super helping in fact! The fact that you’re safe is helping me a lot. I’m not sure how far this hacker will go.. As long as you’re safe and not in harm's way then.. that’s more than enough. For me and the rest of the RFA.” 

 

Y: “I know this is all really serious, but that’s… very corny.”

 

S: “Ahaha, I know right??? It’s true though! Hey...” 

 

Y: “..Yeah?”

 

S: “Did this hacker.. send you anything like.. photos?” 

 

Y: “... Nope.” 

 

S: “Thank God.. You sound so worn out, I was worried. So are the others, of course!”

 

Y: “Yeah.. Of course… I should go work on the party though so maybe we should hang up”

 

S: “So soon? Awwww~”

 

Y: “Duty calls, y’know. Plus, knowing you, you have a lot of unfinished work to do, God Seven.” 

 

S: “.........You don’t know that.”

 

Y: “But, am I wrong?”

 

S: “.............”

 

Y: “ **Seven** .”

 

S: “Ahhhhh Okay okay! I do…! I just wanted to make sure you were alright first, jeez…”

 

Y: “Mm.. I appreciate it. I actually wanted to talk to him you when I got up also, so it worked out.”

 

S: “Heh.. Same wavelength. Sounds like our internal codes compliment each other nicely, don’tcha think?”

 

Y: “I dunno…. Maybe — Wait, Hey, Don’t distract me.”

 

S: “Hahaha! Sowwy, Sowwy~ Forgive me, I just wanted to talk a little longer!” 

 

Y: “Yeah, Yeah I get it. Too bad for you, I have to cut it short so bye bye—“

 

_ — CLICK.  _

 

The call with Seven seemed to melt away some of the fatigue. The world’s got an awful aftertaste but guilt’s ghost haunts him at his lies. In his head, it was the safest bet. They didn’t know what exactly this Unknown was and how much power he held. He had come across him once, his body stiffening at remembering the flash of white canines cradled inside cheshire grin. Dead eyes laden with honeyrot childishness to falsify the bourbon of his intentions. It was the faux charm of a vixen, no doubt. He admitted that he wasn’t the most honest person, that this person he was was just fiction. He won’t unveil this,  _ no _ . It’s eternally tucked underneath that lifeless gaze that rots with muck.

 

“Fucking hell…” He grumbles, checking his inbox for more replies. So far he has managed to snag the majority of guests. They all agreed to come, some more than others. It’s been days since he had joined the RFA and the party plans were almost complete. Yu just hoped he didn’t have to actually attend. It was the thing he absolutely didn’t want to happen. He would be satisfied knowing that it went well. 

 

Dark hues stop on the one email sent from the hacker. The articles, the photo, the uneasy feeling he got. He had so many questions that he knew the hacker wouldn’t answer and asking Seven was out of the question for now. He spent his time running the articles through search engines but to no avail. He assumed the articles were taken down and that the photo of the twin boys were taken directly by this Mint Eye. It was even more worrisome that Mint Eye had all this information. God, he was so close to breaking the news to Seven, to ask if these horrid events were true, but the warning rang in his head. Fumbling fingers and gaze wanders to the picture yet again and traced a slim finger over Seven. Seven as a child, innocent and carefree. Imagining such horrendous acts being done to him and his..  _ brother _ . The pricks of pain rose and he slapped a palm over the other, eyes focusing on Seven. He expected to feel some sort of pain, not physically but  _ emotionally _ . He thought such things were atrocious and inhumane,  _ yes _ , but the ache he knew people would feel didn’t reach his heart. To be ‘human’ wasn’t easy for someone like him. Although he doesn’t quite recognize the hints of sadness churning in the depths of his heart.

 

“ _ Damnit _ . Whatever.”

 

**[ TIME: 2:00PM. ]**

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yu]: hi hi.. 

 

[ZEN]:  _ shut up!  _

 

[ZEN]:  _ I don’t want to be lectured by you _

 

[ZEN]:  **of all people.**

 

[Yu]: o

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Mr Han, I think Zen just wanted to vent.

 

[Jumin Han]: I was merely offering my advice. 

 

[ZEN]:  _ that no one asked for! _

 

[Jumin Han]:  **Your hubris will be your downfall.**

 

[ZEN]: omg….. mine? what about urs! hypocrite.

 

[Jumin Han]: I am no such thing. 

 

[Yoosung★]: Yu…! Hello. 

 

[ZEN]: Babe!

 

[ZEN]: hello ^^

 

[707]: lolololol u just noticed…

 

[ZEN]:  **it’s all that trust fund kids fault.**

 

[ZEN]: i apologize Yu, It’s rude of me to keep such a lovely person waiting~ 

 

[Jumin Han]: Hello Yu, Glad to see you. We haven’t seen you all day. I hope you’ve eaten?

 

[Yu]: i’ve been.. busy.. with the party so i’ve been distracted. 

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Please don’t work too hard. 

 

[Yoosung★]: oh Yu! Yu!

 

[Yoosung★]: Listen to this,

 

[Yoosung★]: i was doing this super hard raid in LOLOL and i got a rare drop! 

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ a pet!  _

 

[Yoosung★]: and i immediately named it after u ^^

 

[Yu]: i’m honored.. thank u, LOLOL warrior 

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ heh heh! i knew you’d like it ^^ _

 

[ZEN]: Yoosung, srsly

 

[ZEN]:  are u implying you wanna keep Yu as ur pet?

 

[707]: oh~ kinky~~~ 

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ no no no no!!!!!!! _

 

[Yoosung★]: my intentions are completely pure

 

[Jumin Han]: I think Zen’s the one with impure thoughts.

 

[ZEN]:  _ hey!  _

 

[ZEN]: i wasn’t…..

 

[Yu]: mmmmhm… i see… innuendos.. 

 

[Yoosung★]: It’s not like I’d mind having Yu… or being.. Yu’s pet..

 

[ZEN]:  **oh my god**

 

[ZEN]: yoosung dude

 

[Yoosung★]: dont b like that! Yu’s super cute who wouldn’t..

 

[ZEN]:  **do not finish that sentence.**

 

[707]: but no pet could match elly~

 

[ZEN]: ugh don’t mention that furball here

 

[Jumin Han]: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd and I, for once, agree with Luciel. 

 

[Yu]: sevens right, elizabeths super cute. <3

 

[707]: nya~ nya~ nya~~

 

[Yu]: nyaaaahaa

 

[707]: omg

 

[707]: im remembering u meowing on call

 

[707]: my brains beating so fast rn >_<

 

[Yoosung★]: Brain?

 

[ZEN]: dude

 

[Yu]: i didn't know it could

 

[ZEN]:  **it can’t!**

 

[Yu]: but we’re talking about god seven

 

[Yu]:  who knows what hes capable of

 

[Yu]: i mean that in a good way, btw

 

[707]: yu lolololol

 

[707]: im glad u believe in me <3 <3 

 

[707]:  **love my fans!**

 

[ZEN]: -_-

 

[ZEN]: Yu isnt your fan

 

[ZEN]:  _ if anything, he’s mine! _

 

[ZEN]: isn’t that right honey~?

 

[Yu]: (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 

[707]: lolololol

 

[707]: u got emoticon’d 

 

[Yoosung★]: guys… T_T

 

[Yoosung★]: i just lost a match for my guild bc of my mistake 

 

[Yoosung★]: OTL

 

Yu watches as Yoosung sulked about his loss and Zen comforting him while simultaneously talking about himself. Every time Seven said “lololol” in the chat, Yu would nod in agreement. “Mnnn..” He suddenly sighs. Reality has once again struck him in the face. The content of the email plagued his thoughts. It was absolutely impossible to forget. He wanted answers, to ask Seven himself, but that god damn hacker possibly held their lives over his head. _ It was so annoying _ . Yu didn’t care enough for violence, but the thought of punching that creepy grin off his face has crossed his mind more than once.  _ Shit.  _ He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

 

He pushes himself up and throws on his jacket, slipping on his sneakers before tossing his phone on the couch and quickly exited the apartment. The sky was dark and cloudy, but he didn’t care. If he stayed in that apartment any longer he’d go absolutely nuts. Yu started walking, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes casted downwards. It was dark, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the sounds of his footsteps bringing him further and further away.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time has passed, but it had started raining. Not even raining, it was coming down in buckets. The water pounded down on his body, soaking through his jacket. He still kept going. He wasn’t going to stop until his mind was numb. Maybe he should just leave… forget it ever happened. 

 

“ _ Tch _ !” There it is. That throbbing. The pain. He stumbles, heart catching in his mouth. There are eyes that long to devour him — so much facelessness, standing in tombs awaiting his arrival. This boy wishes for some benign spirit to possess him and rearrange his bones as an art form, to mold him into something other than  _ nothingness _ . 

 

Yu stopped in his tracks.  _ Damn _ . He couldn’t leave Seven, or the RFA. Plus he doubts this hacker would let him go that easily. He didn’t want to, he wanted to stay, so why was his head such a mess? Why was he doing this to himself? Why does his thoughts come in the form of spat knives? Mother nature was surely fed up with him since rain came down hard onto his clothes. Lips purse ‘neath hood, and his arm falls to curved side. soaking them until the added weight of the fabric caused him to slouch. Rain marred invisible split cheeks like fire. He was drenched. It was somewhat refreshing despite the burn, like the rain was washing away his doubts. Yu knew this was only for the duration of the storm, but he’ll stay grateful for what relief he could find even if it was only for a few minutes. 

 

────────────

 

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. _

 

Seven watched the time go by, sharp eyes rapidly checking the CCTV every 5 seconds. (4.9 to be exact.) Where was he? Is he okay? He wouldn't worry so much if it wasn’t for the fact that he left his phone on the couch without saying a word, it’s been hours since, it was now pouring  **and** the hacker messed up his new algorithm. ( _ Again _ !) He thought it was an unspoken rule for Yu to keep his phone with him at all times especially with the hacker running rampid so why? Where was he? 

 

It was then — an hour later when he saw him. Soaking wet and pale. Of course Seven went straight for the phone, eyes glued to Yu’s sopping wet figure. He watched it buzz until the call dropped before staring at Yu’s figure. His eyes widening in the process. He had tossed off his jacket, arms reaching toward his shirt. The hackers face burns red and shoulders rattle. Hands place themselves over his glasses, shielding his view. ( _ but curiosity’s a disease! _ ) fingers hesitantly spread to peek through the crevices. The sight renders himself unable to move due to the phantom that restrains him from breathing. Instead, hands slam down onto the desk in a panic. Yu was shirtless, his stomach and chest riddled with wounds of all sorts. Dark bruises, incision scars, burns that have gone smooth and shiny. Some are a raw chasm of puckered flesh, paler than the tone of his skin, toughened by the elements. Others that look like they were clumsily sewn shut. The wide range of faded injuries betrays the truth that what a deep and ghastly wound it had been, and the lack of care it was given. It looked like a battlefield had carved itself into his skin, littered with soldiers that were far too gone to save and were left for dead.

 

Gaze is ripped away to stare at Yu’s face, his hair dampened down from the rain. He didn’t look like he was in any pain, but still. These were far too extreme and with the hacker sending him such photos of him. Shit. He saw Yu walk toward the bedroom. Was it just him or did he look paler than usual? Was he sick from the rain?! Maybe he was just overreacting, but it didn’t matter right now. Seven clicked his tongue as he released Yu’s phone was now covered under wet clothes he left on the couch.

 

It was time to call V.

 

**707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]: ndjwjjdjw

 

[707]: Jdjsiidisidi

 

[707]: agafafwtTTWTWTWW

 

[ZEN]:  _ dude, stop _

 

[Yoosung★]: seven! 

 

[707]:  is Jumin here

 

[ZEN]: what do you need the trust fund kid for lmfao

 

[Yoosung★]: are you gonna send him more cat themed business proposals v_v

 

[Jaehee Kang]:  **He better not.**

 

[707]: no no 

 

[707]:  _ its an emergency! _

 

[707]: we need to get Yu checked out

 

**V HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]: i even called V but jumin wont answer our calls

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Mr Han is in a meeting, but as soon as he gets out I will let him know. 

 

[ZEN]:  _ V! _

 

[V]: Hello everyone.

 

[V]: We seem to have an unexpected turn of events where we require Jumin’s help.

 

[Yoosung★]: Is Yu okay????

 

[707]: idk how to answer that rn

 

[707]: i’m so worried my brains about to burst T_T

 

[V]: Luciel, Calm down. 

 

[707]:  _ GAH _

 

[707]: seven machine broke

 

[707]:  **< rebooting  > **

 

[707]: …….

 

[707]: ok! ok…

 

[ZEN]: Oi, is the trust fund kid coming or what?

 

**JUMI** **N HAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: :/ 

 

[Yoosung★]: Zen, be serious -_-

 

[Jumin Han]: Assistant Kang called me as soon as I stepped out in a panic.

 

[Jumin Han]:  **Did something happen to Yu?**

 

[707]: its more like happen(D)

 

[707]: u know how he wasnt here all last night

 

[707]: well apparently he thought running around in the rain without his phone was a good idea bc by the time he came back

 

[707]: he was soaking wet.

 

[Yoosung★]: Did he get sick???

 

[V]: Let him finish.

 

[707]: i was relieved he was safe but he started taking off his shirt and

 

[ZEN]:  _ what?! were you spying on him undressing?!  _

 

[Jumin Han]: Zen, Now is not the time.

 

[ZEN]:  _ but, Seven, he…! what the hell, even if Yu’s a guy, It’s still ! _

 

[Jumin Han]:  Now is not the time.

 

[707]: On his chest and stomach, were a ton of wounds. 

 

[707]:  **an extremely abnormal amount**

 

[Jumin Han]:  Yu was injured?

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ What??!, by who?? Are you sure he’s okay?!  _

 

[ZEN]: Yeah shouldn’t we call an ambulance or something

 

[V]: We cannot reveal the apartment’s location at all cost. We cannot do that. 

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ But Yu’s hurt! _

 

[707]: listen. not even I could fish up personal information on Yu, if the authorities can't find anything on him they’ll detain him. And I agree with V.. the information cannot be discovered

 

[707]: no matter how frustrating it is >_<

 

[707]: and trust me,

 

[707]:  **it's very frustrating.**

 

[Jaehee Kang]: We definitely do not want Yu to be detained. What do we do then?

 

[V]: Luciel and I have decided to temporarily allow Yu to walk a certain distance before being picked up by a car to go to Jumin’s to be checked out just in case.

 

[V]: If his wounds are really as shocking as Luciel made it sound, then we need to check that they are not infected and figure out the origin of them if possible. 

 

[Jumin Han]: I see.

 

[Jumin Han]: If this is the case, then I would like him to come here as soon as possible.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Has anyone heard from him?

 

[707]: i’ve been msging him so i’m hoping hes just crashing  

  
  


────────────

 

It was only a matter of time before Yu woke up and he stared at the chat messages in silence. Seven saw him?  _ Saw that? _ He couldn’t quite remember anything besides the feeling of being drenched in rain water. He read each message carefully, ones from the group and the ones sent privately. They all seemed concerned. They wanted him to leave, to see a doctor at Jumin’s. The rich CEO who no doubt would be surrounded by people he didn’t know. Yu didn’t want to bring attention to himself anymore than he had to. He had never even talked to Jumin on the phone. How was he supposed to…? 

 

Fingers reach underneath his shirt and ran the tips across the differentiating textures. smooth, rough, all of it. He wondered why he’d never seen it as a big deal before. He just knew it was something he had to… live with. It was a part of him, one that will never truly fade. It was strange, how he didn’t even acknowledge their presence until now. It didn’t hurt, but how did it feel when he got them? Pain? Relief? Sadness? He wanted to know, but at the same time — he didn’t. If they’re so insistent then maybe he should trust in their decision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo
> 
> things r finally diverging from the canon line so things will get interesting
> 
> ty 4 reading this far i hope you'll come to love Yu + ship Yu & Seven along with me lololololoolol
> 
> ❤❤❤


	5. Visit

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]: Yu! Yu! Yu’s here everyone

 

[707]: get the stars~~~

 

[707]: ★☆★☆★☆♡★☆★☆★☆

 

[ZEN]: theres a heart in there dude

 

[707]: whoops

 

[707]: lololololololol i got 2 excited

 

[707]: >_<

 

[Yoosung★]:  **Yu! we were so worried!**

 

[Jumin Han]: Have you read the backlog? We would like it if you could come over today just in case. 

 

[Yu]: …If you really want me there I guess, for a little bit.

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ For a bit!? but Jumin can keep u safe! _

 

[707]: no i agree w/ Yu…. and V wants that also. 

 

[Jumin Han]: …..

 

[Jumin Han]: I guess if V wants it then that’s what it’ll be. 

 

[Jumin Han]: Please tell us where to send the car.

 

[707]: At least a couple blocks away. Can u do that Yu?

 

[Yu]: Uh huh. No problem. When should I leave?

 

[ZEN]: Yu, are u sure ur ok with this? I mean.. going to mr trust funds place alone is a little..

 

[Jumin Han]: Do not think anything vulgar.

 

[ZEN]: I wasn’t! What the hell man, I’m being serious! 

 

[Yu]: It’ll be fine.. I trust you all.

 

[Jumin Han]: See? He trusts me. 

 

[Jumin Han]: ^^

 

[ZEN]: omg

 

[ZEN] He said us

 

[ZEN]: u

 

[ZEN]: s

 

[ZEN]:  **us!**

 

[707]: Jumin i sent you the address Yu’s gonna be at 

 

[Jumin Han]: I will dispatch my car immediately 

 

[ZEN]: Yu, be safe! If he tries anything lmk! 

 

[Yu]: thanks Zen…. Jumin

 

[Yoosung★]: Ya!! stay safe!!! 

 

[Yu]: thnxxx

 

**YU HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

With that, Yu grabbed a few things and exited the apartment. He wasn’t as familiar with this place as he was with his own, but by following Seven’s instructions made it go a bit more smoothly. He was almost halfway when his phone started ringing. 

 

_ — BZZT. _

 

Seven.

 

_ — CLICK. _

 

Y: “Hey.. did something happen?”

 

S: “Nope! Just wanted to keep you company on your big adventure to Jumin’s~”

 

Y: “Mmm.. I see… because talking to me is just so much fun, huh?”

 

S: “You betcha, Your voice is like seriously comforting to me~ It has a nice tone n all that~ I even thought about recording it once or twice.”

 

Y: “Eugh… Creepy. I rather you just call me whenever you feel like it.”

 

S: “Oooh, I’ll take you up on that then. I’m super jealous though because you’re gonna get to meet Elly! Please give her a good squeeze from me.” 

 

Y: “Mm… Okay, If Jumin lets me.”

 

S: “You’re pretty up there on Jumin’s list of favs I think so it shouldn't be a problem.” 

 

Y: “Oh am I now?”

 

S: “Yup yup. You fit in quite nicely here~ Although you’re waaay higher on my list than Jumin is.” 

 

Y: “That means a lot from the defender of justice.”

 

S: “Uh huh.. Ooh and that’s not all…!”

 

_ ……..? _

 

Yu’s ears perk up at the sudden splash of a puddle a few feet behind him. He doesn’t stop walking, but chooses to slow his pace. Something wasn’t right. Seven was talking away, but Yu drowned his voice out to instead focus on what was behind him. The unfortunately familiar feeling of dread. The blood-thirsty gaze he’d felt once before were burning holes into the back of his skull. The bone-chilling sight flashes in the back of his mind and he unconsciously stops in his tracks. At the same time he hears the footsteps behind him stop.  _ Don’t look back, don’t look back, don’t look back.  _ Focus on Seven.

 

S: “Oi~ Oiii, Yu, Cat got your tongue? maybe of the Elly variety~?”

 

Y: “..Something like that.. Hey, Seven…”

 

S: “Yeah?”

 

Y: “Can you keep talking… just don’t stop.”

 

S: “Eh? Is something the matter? Did something happen—?”

 

Y: “I just……”

 

Y: “like listening to your voice?”

 

S: “I… Oh.. I well if you insist… I have many stories to tell that you’ll get sick of it in no time!”

 

Yu croaked out the first thing he could think of and resumed walking, straining an ear to listen to the strangers footsteps. ‘ _ Stranger _ ’, he huffed to himself. He knew who it was. It was the hacker, ‘ _ unknown _ ’. It bothered him to no end. Was this a scare tactic? intimidation? Did this guy just enjoy following him around? What did he want from him of all people? The questions swirled around inside his head in a frenzy. There had to be a reason. Unknown was meticulous, careful, calculating. Every action has a meaning behind it… or so he thinks. 

 

S: “Like I swear I could see bunnies on the moon isn’t th—“

 

Y: “Seven.. I think i’m almost there so i’m gonna split… See you later.. Peace.” 

 

_ — CLICK. _

 

He didn’t wait for a response, putting his hands into his jacket while letting his phone rest in the left pocket. He saw Jumin’s… car, (limo?) up ahead and let out a breath of relief. He picked up the pace and started jogging toward the vehicle. At the same time the footsteps halted. 

 

“—Are you Mr. Yu?” He looks up to see an older man with a wrinkled face and grey hair. “...Just Yu is fine.” The man nodded and gave a slight smile. “I am driver Kim, Mr Han’s driver. I’m here to  escort you to his home.” He bowed gracefully and moved to open the door for him to get in. It took a second for him to move forward. Head cranes, scrutiny criticizing the sight and everything seems to go in slow motion. The piercing mint gaze, the sight of lips unnaturally curved. It was like time stopped between the two of them. A slightly irritated aura waltzes over his own face. Nestling pain settles in the roots of his brain at the direct eye contact, teeth crunching down on bottom lip at the aching feeling. 

 

“—Are you okay, sir?” Came the voice that pulled the plug on the scene, severing the ties along with the pain. Yu nods curtly and steps inside the car. With a look out the window,  _ Unknown _ was long gone. As expected. He finally looked around at the luxurious interior of the car, It was big, much to big for one person, or two, or  _ three _ . They rode in silence, the way Yu liked. Nosy people, talkative people, all of them were to much for Yu’s brain to keep up with. The exception? Seven, of course. His mind drifted back to Seven, the memory of his antics inspiring a wave of calm onto his tense body. It was a pleasant change from all the muck he’d stepped into. He only realized he’d arrived when Driver Kim opened the door to let him out. 

 

The discomfort came immediately. The sight was so fancy, so _elegant_. Eyes shadowed with bags gaze down at his own clothes. They were baggy, wrinkled, way to casual for a place like this. He hoped nobody would force him into a stiff suit or slather his hair with gel. He’d probably end up puking. _Great_. He followed the driver into the building, up the elevator to the top floor. He curtly ignored the disgusted glances that were directed toward his attire and kept his head down. Stuck up rich people, piss off.  Another door is opened in front of him and he enters the room. A suite, even more elegant than the lobby in fact. A fluffy white cat with piercing ice blue eyes awaits him. She meows as if to greet him and he immediately recognizes her as Elizabeth The 3rd. Dark eyes spark with the faintest of twinkles as he gets on one knee to run his fingers through the feline’s fur. She moves into his touch, encouraging him.

 

“I see she has taken a liking to you, as expected.” Yu stood up at the sound, Elizabeth trotting toward the voice. “You’re Yu, right? I’m.. Jumin Han. It’s nice to finally meet you, really. I’m glad.” The first thing he saw was the young man’s lip quirk upwards slightly. He didn’t expect the seemingly stoic man to show him such a  _ warm _ smile on first meeting. Oh how he wished he could reciprocate, but he wasn’t one to know how to convey an action in genuinity. Instead he nodded and forced himself to speak up. “Yeah.. Jumin. Wow. Meeting you is kinda weird. I’m not gonna lie.” Jumin gestured toward the couch before sitting down himself. “I see.. that’s pretty disappointing considering I was very excited to finally see you in person, so is Assistant Kang.” The next moment Yu plops himself on the couch faltering a bit as his body sunk down into the cushions. Jumin watched him with a quiet nod. He felt awkward. Not because he disliked interacting with Jumin, but because he knew he himself lacked the proper social skills to not disillusion Jumin from his online persona. “Sorry, I’m not that good at  _ – uhh –  _ conversation? It’s kind of a let down i’m better at this over text huh?” He watched as Jumin stood up and made his way to a few seats next to his own before he adjusted his position to stare at him straight on. “It’s okay. No need to be so stiff. We are friends aren’t we?” 

 

Yu blinked in surprise, letting his muscles relax as he slowly nods. “Also a doctor should be coming soon to look at your.. wounds. Don’t worry, I’ll stay if you wish.” Another nod. “Yeah.. that’d be great. I rather not be alone with a stranger looking at me the whole time.” He heard the older male clear his throat a bit. “Luciel told us your injuries were very… worrisome. Much more than we’d imagine them to be. Do you mind showing me?” He examined the hesitance and concern in Jumin’s voice. He wondered why asking him this was such a big deal. It was just some scars. He truly imagined Jumin to be way more intimidating than this, but then again it was true. _They were friends._ Much to Jumin’s surprise, Yu got to his feet and began stripping off his jacket. He watched as Jumin’s eyes widened at this sudden action, but that didn’t stop him. Yu pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He walked over until he was directly in front of Jumin. They were impossible to cover up and he didn’t feel that insecure about them anyway. “These are it.”

 

Jumin’s eyes shook slightly, lips opening and closing like he was at a loss of what to say. There was silence, and then whispered words. 

 

“...Does it hurt?” 

 

“Not at all. In fact, I don’t see why Seven was so adamant about seeing a doctor for them…”

 

“You’re surely kidding, right? These are.... How did you…?”

 

“I don’t remember. All I know is that i’ve had them for as long as I can remember.”

 

“There’s no way something like this wouldn’t hurt, Yu. Did someone do this to you…?”

 

“I don’t remember. I don’t remember anything relating to getting these. I always just brushed it off as birthmarks so when Seven was panicking about it, I didn’t understand why.” 

 

“......................”

 

“Seriously I…” 

 

Lids lower to his own stomach to examine the splotches of varying color. Spots lighter than his skin tone, the smooth, rough and jagged textures. Track marks taut and scaly. A horrible mixture of defiled skin that ranged from faded to dull shades of pink, brown and more. He thought it was just something he was born with, a wide array of birthmarks. That’s what he told himself anyway. How could he not recall something that’d supposedly hurt this bad? The gaps in his memory became more and more apparent with each passing day and he couldn’t just brush it off anymore. 

 

“Yu.. Yu.. The doctor’s here and so is Assistant Kang. Are you feeling okay?” 

 

“Oh.. Yeah. It’s okay.” 

 

He shook his head and tossed his jacket back on. If Jumin reacted like that then the sight was surely shocking. Might as well lessen it by covering up a bit. 

 

“Is this..?”

 

“Yeah, It’s Yu. Yu, This is Assistant Kang.” 

 

“Oh…” Lips parted and Yu straightens his posture a bit. “Jaehee.. Finally.. we meet.” Jaehee stares at him a bit, his expression betraying the sparks of excitement he wanted to convey. The muscles in her jaw tighten at the peek of skin shown between his unzipped jacket. There it is. The remaining person, which he assumed was the doctor, cleared their throat a bit before stepping forward and introducing themselves. 

 

Yu didn’t waste any time in shrugging off his jacket, allowing the three to stare at his chest and stomach. They’re reactions were a tad more alarming than Jumins, with visible shock and loud gasps. Jaehee’s eyes were pulled wide and the doctor gave a thoughtful glance. They pulled on some gloves and started examining his body, cold gloves ghosting over his skin occasionally. He began to zone out, the doctor’s glances and touches forcing him to shut down his own thoughts. He felt pricks of a needle, cold metal, fractured bits and pieces of the doctors words. The thing that pulled him out was Jumin’s warm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yu.. The doctor took some blood and other tests. We’ll get the results as soon as possible.”

 

The doctor nodded before packing up their tools and exiting the suite. Jaehee informed him that Jumin took care of the talking and explanations. That he couldn’t recall where he had gotten it, the lack of pain along with miscellaneous information. “I see…. I’m glad it’s finally over. Having strangers look at me for so long is very… Unnerving.” He spoke, pulling his t-shirt over his head and falling back listlessly onto the couch. He was already exhausted. He heard a small mewl from Elizabeth near his feet. Yu scooted a bit and watched as Elizabeth jumped up to seat herself next to him. Jaehee shifted a bit, seemingly annoyed that Elizabeth managed to get to Yu before she did. 

 

“Do you think…. I should go back now?” Jaehee and Jumin looked at him in confusion and Elizabeth let out a meow in retaliation. Jaehee spoke up. “I think it might be best for you to wait until the test results come in just to make sure nothing's wrong. I’m sure Mr Han wouldn’t mind you staying somewhere in the building.” Jumin continues. “He can stay here, it’s the safest decision to keep him close.” Jaehee squints at his proposition. “Mr Han, are you serious?” Yu watches their back and forth until they both stop and ask him what he thinks. Of course all he does is shrug and respond that he doesn’t really care, to which Jumin solidifies his case by pointing out Yu’s lack of caution. The nail in the coffin.  And so it was decided. 

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: HE’S

 

[ZEN]:  **_WHAT?_ **

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Mr Han has decided it’d be best for Yu to stay close until the results are in. 

 

[Yu]: lolol…

 

[Yoosung★]: Yu! I’m glad u got there okay ^^! 

 

[ZEN]:  _ screw that! _

 

[ZEN]: Mr trust fund kids and Yu living in the same suite!?

 

[ZEN]:  _ even if Yu’s a guy it’s still not okay!  _

 

[Yoosung★]: I’m just glad Yu’s in a place where the hacker can’t get to him 

 

[Yoosung★]: ;___; I just want him to stay safe

 

[ZEN]:  He didn’t try anything weird to you yet, did he Yu?

 

[Yu]: Nope. I just had to strip so the doctor could look at the marks. 

 

[ZEN]: STRIP? IN FRONT OF HIM?

 

[Yu]: It’s nbd lol

 

[ZEN]  _ but it is! _

 

[ZEN]: -__- I’m gonna rip that guy a new one

 

**707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]: Yu! 

 

[707]: I’m so happy ur here >_<

 

[Yu]: Oh? 

 

[Yu]: i missed u too :’)

 

[707]: >///<

 

[Yoosung★]: +_+

 

[ZEN]: whats up w the face Yoosung 

 

[Yoosung★]: Hmmm

 

[707]:  **Anyway!**

 

[707]: I’m glad ur okay!

 

[707]:  What did the doctor say?

 

[Yu]: Umm.. Idk I kinda zoned out.

 

[Yu]: I know they touched them and looked surprised at how many there were but

 

[Yu]: Jumin apparently took care of the talking for me 

 

[Yu]: which was much appreciated 

 

[707]: so ur gonna live with Jumin 

 

[Yu]: Yep

 

[707]: i c………

 

[707]:  **_GAH!_ **

 

[707]: I’m so jealous~

 

[707]: You get unlimited elly snuggles~~ 

 

[Yoosung★]: I’m jealous that Jumin and Jaehee got to meet Yu first~ 

 

[ZEN]: Me too

 

[ZEN]: It’s not fair that he got to see Yu first

 

[Yoosung★]: Hey, Hey, Jaehee~

 

[Yoosung★]: So what’s Yu like IRL?

 

**JUMIN HAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: Great

 

[Jumin Han]: Yu’s a bit different than expected

 

[Jumin Han]: But in a good way

 

[Yu]: haha… 

 

[Jumin Han]: His scars are indeed alarming, as Luciel said

 

[Jumin Han]: I’m concerned about why Yu cannot recall where he got them

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Indeed..

 

[707]: Ya……

 

[707]: this is so frustrating

 

[707]: the hackers still at large and

 

[707]: Yu’s… 

 

[Yu]: God Seven it’s okie

 

[Yu]: Thank you for hanging out w me until I got to the car

 

[Yu]: It made things a lot less nerve wracking

 

[707]: yw >_<

 

[Jumin Han]: Well then,

 

[Jumin Han]: I came to tell Yu that I will be back soon and have arranged dinner. 

 

[Jumin Han]: I must finish up some things so goodbye. Assistant Kang, Your help is also required 

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I’ll be right there

 

**JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

**JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: I’m so annoyed

 

[ZEN]: Tell me if he does anything to you Yu! 

 

[ZEN]: I’ll beat him up if he does -_-

 

**ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yu]: omg.. Zen lol

 

[707]: lolololololol

 

[Yu]: On that note.. I should probably go. Elizabeth apparently needs both of my hands to pet her

 

[Yu]: See u later Yoosung, Jaehee

 

[Yu]: and God Seven ☆ 

 

**YU HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]:  _ oh!  _

 

[707]: i got a star

 

[707]: +_+

 

[Yoosung★]: Hey Seven

 

[707]: Ya? Did u want a star also? ~

 

[Yoosung★]: Nuh uh It’s about Yu

 

[707]: ???

 

[Yoosung★]: are u really ok with Yu crashing in Jumin’s suite? 

 

[707]: It can't be helped

 

[707]: Yu’s health is important 

 

[707]: And Jumin has the best connections for possible medical concerns

 

[707]: And it’s only for a few days so i’m sure Yu will be ok with it

 

[Yoosung★]:  Ya but are you?

 

[707]: lolololololol ofc i sent him there after all

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ Reluctantly!   _

 

[707]: Hmmmmmmmm ~ 

 

[707]: Just worried about the hacker is all

 

[707]:  _ oh! _

 

[707]: I must double check to make sure the hackers not trying anything suspicious ~

 

[707]: see u later ~ 

 

**707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yoosung★]: oooh~ Seven~ 

 

**YOOSUNG★ HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone light a match up in here for this slow burn party cause first base is just a mile away ❤


	6. Results

_ Tick. Tock. Tick. _

 

It’s been a good few hours since Jumin and Jaehee left and all he did was take a shower and play with Elizabeth. He discovered despite her elegance, she was a very playful feline. He wasn’t sure if it was because she liked him or… Nah. He’s gonna assume she likes him. Now Yu was lying on the floor, staring mindlessly at the ceiling while Elizabeth rested at his waist. He thought about his scars. Somehow he knew they weren’t birthmarks, but it was the easiest explanation. Despite it being visually off-putting nothing else about it bothered him, but it clearly deeply concerned the others. Fingers trail down his stomach, feeling the various textures littering his body before moving to grab his phone that rested in his jacket pocket.

 

_ — BZZT. _

 

……….

 

_ — BZZT. _

 

_ — CLICK. _

 

S: “W~ooo~oo! Is this the first time you’ve called me? I’m so excited my brain’s gonna burst~!” 

 

Y: “Is it? I’m not sure, I feel like i’ve called you at least once or twice…”

 

S: “Mm~mm? It’ll remain a mystery then! So what can I do for you number six! zero! six ~?” 

 

Y: “Wow.. You haven’t called me that in awhile, but uhh..”

 

Y: “Keep me company? I’ve just been playing with Elizabeth this whole time.”

 

S: “My beautiful Elly?! Ooh I’m so jealous~ It sounds like your enjoying your time at Jumin’s.. huh?”

 

Y: “Mm.. It’s definitely something. The doctor was a little unnerving.. but if it made you guys feel better then that’s enough for me. Oh…!” 

 

S: “‘Oh’...?”

 

Y: “I took some pictures of Elizabeth.. a video or two, to show you.” 

 

S: “For me…??? Ooh~ I’m honored, hehe. Are you in any of them~?”

 

Y: “Nope, Elizabeths the star here.”

 

S: “Aww no way! I want to see the both of you have fun!” 

 

Y: “Mm.. okay.. I’ll see what I can do, but that means I have to go.”

 

S: “Sacrifices must be made… my precious call time with Yu will be halved for an image, absolutely tragic…” 

 

Y: “Mm.. Yep. It’s just so sad isn’t it? See you.”

 

_ — CLICK.  _

 

He keeps his finger on the screen and taps the camera button while slowly sitting up against the couch. He was never good at selfies. Hell, He’d only have ever taken one, but he’s willing to try again. Sort of. “Elizabeth.. do you wanna take a picture with me? I know you deserve the spotlight, but for…. Hm.. I rather not bring up bad memories by mentioning his name so. Let’s just get it over with, okay?” He nodded as Elizabeth languidly stretched and made her way over to Yu. What a very good girl. He positions himself in front of the camera, making sure Elizabeth was in the image with him. Fingers awkwardly shift into the peace sign symbol and he uses the other hand to click the shutter. He presses the button a few times just to make sure he could get at least one image. 

 

With that, he broke away from Elizabeth and stared at his screen. A fluffy graceful looking cat next to a blank boy, hair slightly damp, holding up a peace sign. Well, It’d have to do. He let out a sigh before pulling up the messenger. Should he send it to Seven or to the group chat? He debated that for a few moments before deciding. 

 

[Yu]: **< [IMAGE]  >**

 

The response was almost immediate. 

 

[707]: AOSODJWJDKA

 

[707]: !!!!!!!

 

[707]: this is super cute~~☆

 

[707]: Elly’s as beautiful as ever~

 

[707]: is this a Seven Exclusive Photo? >_<

 

[Yu]: Mmhm.. u asked for it so ofc i’ll send it to you

 

[707]: ^_^ 

 

[707]: th

 

[707]: ANK

 

[707]:  **YOU !**

 

_ KNOCK KNOCK. _

 

Yu glanced up from the screen at the sound of knocking. He placed his phone on the nearby table and walked toward it, Elizabeth trotting alongside him. He hears another knock and a voice this time. It was Jaehee. Yu immediately unlocked the door and it swung open, Jaehee’s figure appearing in the doorway. “Jaehee...Is everything okay?” Her eyes widened in surprise before she shook her head. “Oh, nothing’s wrong at all! I just thought you’d be a bit bored cooped up in here so I decided to visit you during my break.”  Yu tilted his head a bit to the side as Jaehee shyly entered the suite. “I must be honest, visiting Mr Han’s home is a bit odd, but you’re here so it’ll have to do.” She carefully made her way over to the couch, sitting down and crossing a leg over the other. “Oh.. Thank you.. Elizabeth has been keeping me good company.” She glances at Elizabeth and then digs into her bag a bit.

 

“This may be a bit presumptuous of me, but…” In her hand was a few musicals. He recognized them when he was looking into Zen. “... I thought maybe you’d like to watch them with me?” It took a bit to process her words before nodding. His frame settles down into the couch, the  _ oof _ noise he made from sinking down making Jaehee smile a little bit. As soon as she pressed play, her face twisted to one of excitement. It was obvious how much she loved Zen’s acting from how rapidly her facial expressions changed. It was a refreshing sight, to see Jaehee genuinely enjoy herself. When the first movie ended, Yu listened to Jaehee happily talk about each scene with Zen in it in depth. He contributed his own commentary once in awhile, but her tangents were pleasurable in itself. 

 

She only stopped when they heard the sound of the door open, Elizabeth jumping off the couch and walking to the door. Jaehee stood up and composed herself when Jumin entered the room. An eyebrow was raised at the sight of Zen on the television screen. “I assume you two have had fun?” A meow. “Excuse me.. I mean the three of you.” Jaehee cleared her throat and checked her watch. “Well.. It seems as if my break is ending so i’ll go. Mr Han, Yu..” She spoke before exiting the suite. Yu gave a small wave while Jumin shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. “Jumin.. Welcome home.” 

 

Jumin went still before giving him a  _ hello _ back, casually walking toward the kitchen for what he assumed would be to get coffee. Well, time to check the chat.

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yoosung★]: Yu! 

 

[Yu]: Yoosung! ★

 

[Yoosung★]: How are things over there????

 

[Yoosung★]:  did u get any results back?! 

 

[Yu]: Nope~ Sadly. I’ve just been sitting here playing with Elizabeth

 

[Yoosung★]: T_T i’m sorry

 

[Yoosung★]: wish Jumin gave u a computer so u can try out LOLOL with me

 

[Yoosung★]: It’s a great distraction! 

 

[Yu]: It looks fun, but also i don't think i wanna get addicted to it like you are lolol

 

[Yoosung★]:  **i’m not addicted!**

 

[Yoosung★]: i’m just a LOLOL

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ Enthusiast!  _

 

**ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yu]: Zen, hiya hiya~ 

 

[ZEN]: Yu! Did the doc update u? can u go back now? did the trust fund kid do anything weird? did he make u take care of that furball all by urself? u must be suffering greatly

 

[ZEN]:  **AGGGGHH**

 

[ZEN]:  So frustrating!

 

[Yoosung★]: Zen. Omg. don’t overwhelm him

 

[Yu]: i’m thankful for your concern but 

 

[Yu]:  _ chillllaaaaaaxxxxx _

 

[ZEN]: Sorry, sorry  

 

[ZEN]: If my schedule wasn’t so packed i’d come visit

 

[ZEN]: I don't even care if the furballs there! 

 

[ZEN]: I’m so worried that not even my allergies would be able to stop me T_T

 

[Yu]: Oh wow, i’m honored you’d suffer for my sake but it’s all good

 

[Yu]:  _ Oh!  _

 

[Yu]: Jaehee and I were watching some of your musicals today

 

[Yu]: so cool~ super cool~

 

[Yu]: five stars~! ☆☆☆☆☆！

 

[ZEN]: Oh?!

 

[ZEN]: Which ones? Although every musical i’m in always gets five stars.

 

[ZEN]: what can I say? I was born to act ♡

 

_ Zen successfully distracted. Goal achieved.  _

 

[Yu]: We watched ‘Jalapeño Topping’ and ‘Zekyll & White’ 

 

[Yu]: They were both excellent as expected. Jaehee was very excited,

 

[Yoosung★]: I really should catch up on Zen’s musicals but

 

[Yoosung★]: LOLOL….

 

[ZEN]: lmfao Yoosung

 

[ZEN]: You won’t regret watching them~ so do it~

 

[Yu]: Oh guys, Jumin’s waving me over so I gotta split

 

[Yu]: See ya! 

 

**YU HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

Jumin handed Yu a cup of coffee and he reluctantly took it. He didn’t want to admit that he’d never had coffee before. He lived off water, PHD Pepper, and any energy drinks that came in the flavor  _ lemonade _ . He wasn’t the kind of guy to visit a coffee shop or buy a coffee maker. In fact, he never had any hot drinks. Tea, hot chocolate, coffee? None. It was just an unnecessary effort. He brought the cup up to his nose and sniffed before blowing on it. Well, here goes nothing. He took a sip and all he could taste was  _ bitterness _ . Yu forced himself to swallow, face twisting into a slightly disgusted expression. He didn’t want Jumin’s work to go to waste, but damn it was absolutely  _ rank _ . It wasn’t until he heard Jumin chuckle that he realized he was being watched. The amused expression on Jumin’s face made Yu’s lips quirk downwards.

 

“I’m guessing you don't take your coffee black?” 

 

Again, Yu wasn’t aware of coffee terminology.

 

“Uh.. It’s more like i’ve never had coffee before so i’m not sure what that means, but this…”

 

He sticks his tongue out and wipes it across his sleeve.

 

“....Is absolutely disgusting.” 

 

“I see. I’m quite curious to see if you’d like milk or sugar with it…” 

 

“......No thanks. I’m good for now. Do you have water? I think my tongue’s traumatized.” 

 

Jumin nods, taking the coffee cup from Yu’s hands and bringing it to the sink, replacing it with a cup of water. He brings it to Yu and he readily accepts it, chugging it all in one go. He felt much,  _ much _ better. The power of water was amazing. Absolutely incredible. He watched Jumin continue to brew something and Yu visibly stiffened. He wasn’t gonna make him try it again was he? He wouldn’t do it. No matter what. To his relief Jumin came over with something completely different. Jumin told him it was hot chocolate and he decided to bite the bullet to satisfy him. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

He took a sip and a childish glint was reflected in his eyes. The expressionless equivalent to a child on christmas morning. It was good. No, It was  _ really _ good. His manners long forgotten he drank the thing in a full gulps, not minding the burning sensation at the back of his throat. The sting was worth it. He breathed out a satisfied sigh. He felt a small chocolate ring around his mouth. The look on Jumin’s face was pure amusement, but he didn’t mind. Instead he used an index finger to swipe the residue of chocolate off the skin above his lips and into his mouth. “..That was really good.” He muttered, a satisfied nod given to the elder. “Thank you.. I forgive you for the coffee stuff completely.” 

 

_ KNOCK KNOCK. _

 

He froze up and Jumin gave him a light pat on the shoulder, taking the empty cup to the sink before making a way toward the door. “I used my resources to make your test results the priority so i’m sure the doctor is back to deliver any news.” That only made him stiffen up more. Last time was

so uncomfortable he didn’t want to. Jumin sensed his hesitance and offered a bribe. “After they leave i’ll be sure to make you another cup of hot chocolate to make it up to you.” Damn. He practically punched his own sweet tooth straight in the face. Jumin was a businessman after all. The door opened with a click and the familiar looking doctor stepped through the door. They spent no time in walking over to Yu, sitting on a couch across from him. Jumin moved to sit next to Yu, Elizabeth following suit.

 

“Ahem….Well I’ve run the tests. First, concerning his marks. They seem to be inflicted by a third party as expected. My concern is the numerous types of scars he has. His back, stomach, chest. They are covered in lacerations, incision scars, track marks, burn marks, the works. I know you informed me that he has some sort of memory issue, but It’s incredibly crucial that if someone is hurting him then—” Jumin stops the doctor and motions for them to continue. “Ah yes.. the blood test revealed something interesting. An unknown drug lingers within his system. It seems to have been in his system for an abnormally long time. We have no clue what it is, but I assume it contributes to the memory loss. It was surprising considering withdrawal symptoms aren’t visible on his countenance. If he’s taking drugs, we must know what or we insist on taking more examinations to figure out what it is—”

 

“Absolutely not and you will not speak of this outside this room.” Jumin firmly stated. The doctor paled a bit, feeling intimidated by the serious aura Jumin was emitting. Yu refused to look up, finding the carpet a lot more interesting than this conversation. He heard Jumin tell the doctor to leave and after a minute, The doctor left and the door closed with a click. “... I’m not taking any drugs. I don’t remember, but as far as I know I haven’t taken anything in a long time..” Jumin let out a sigh. “I believe you, Yu. You don’t seem like the type to ingest drugs.” He paused. “Willingly, of course.”

 

This made Yu flinch. He knew exactly what Jumin was getting at, but he refused to comment on it. “I’m glad it’s nothing lethal. That was the top priority. Despite.. what we know, there is no threat to your health.” Yu nodded in reply. He decided to keep quiet on the headaches. Why? He didn’t want to worry them even more and with the doctor wanting to even take him for more tests disturbed him more than the pain. “..Do we have to tell the others?” What a stupid question, but he still felt the need to ask it. Jumin nodded as expected. Shit. Fuck. He hoped it would be alright, he had to do it. He especially had to tell Seven. “Don’t forget about the hot chocolate, okay?”

 

…………..

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yu]: hiya hiya

 

[707]: Yu~!

 

[Yu]: Seven heyyyyy

 

[Yoosung★]: See Seven, I told you he’d get here

 

[ZEN]: Wow, Yoosung was right lmao

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ Why are you surprised?!  _

 

[Yu]: i’m sorry if I kept you waiting

 

[Yu]: it was.. something. 

 

[707]:  _ no! no! it’s okay!  _

 

[707]:  **ur here now!**

 

[Yoosung★]: Seven was waiting for u! 

 

[Yoosung★]: so I bet he’s relieved now

 

[707]: Yoosung lololololol.

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ Of course I was also! _

 

[ZEN]: We all were 

 

[Yu]: thanks that means a lot ;___;

 

Yu continued on and explained what the doctor had said about it. Everyone was extremely distressed, sad, angry. A combination of all three.  They kept talking until.

 

**JUMIN HAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Jumin Han]: So I see you filled everyone in on the situation.

 

[Jumin Han]: I’m afraid there's nothing more we can do with this information. 

 

[ZEN]:  _ What are you talking about!? _

 

[ZEN]:  someone hurt Yu,

 

[ZEN]:  **Badly**

 

[ZEN]: And you say we can’t do a single thing!?

 

[Yoosung★]: ;;;;;;

 

[Yu]: Zen it’s ok

 

[Yu]: i don't even remember what happened in the first place

 

[ZEN]:  _ it doesn't make it okay!  _

 

[Jumin Han]: The past is the past, We should focus on the hacker until Yu himself decides he wants to talk about it

 

[Yoosung★]: ….

 

[707]: Seconded. When Yu’s ready to talk about anything we’ll be here for him.

 

[707]: Even I want to punch whoever hurt Yu in the face, but..

 

 _Tch_. Yu gently placed his phone down. The anger and concern the others felt for him was something he was thankful for, but he felt so _bad_. So _hopeless_. All he did was worry them. What made him anxious was that he had no idea how to properly convey his appreciation in a way that sounded sincere. He was eternally grateful, but with the way he was, he couldn’t find ways to relay that feeling. He was in some ways jealous of Seven. Someone so expressive and enthusiastic. He admired that, admired him. Jumin apparently sensed his dilemma from his sudden halt of messages and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s late, maybe you should get some sleep?” Yu took a second before standing up and walking toward the couch. Jumin insisted he take the bed and even ordered him some pajamas for the night, but Yu declined the offer for the bed and after a lot of pushing from Jumin he took the reluctantly took the pajamas and slipped them on in the bathroom.

 

As soon as he hit the couch, he fell asleep. Today was a long,  _ long _ day that felt like it could’ve been a week. This was the most interaction he’s had outside his home in years. He didn’t hate it, but he doubts he’d ever get used to it. The last thing he heard was a quiet mewl from Elizabeth and then darkness. 

 

He was awoken by the sound of his phone going off. Yu groggily sat up and stretched his arms out before grabbing the phone and checking the screen. It was Seven. Yu felt a prick of relief at this, for a reason he wasn’t sure of. Yu briefly checked around the suite and found a note from Jumin saying he had gone out for a meeting. 

 

— CLICK. 

 

S: “AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH” 

 

Yu jumped up a bit.

 

Y: “Seven, what the hell?”

 

S: “Heh heh~ Yes I am, I just wanted to make sure that you were  _ wiiiiiiiiiiiiiide _ awake to talk to me~”

 

Y: “Oh God, Seven, If you do that again, I might just find a way through the phone and kick your lights out.” 

 

S: “Ooh~ Scary.. At least that means i’d get to see you so maybe it’s worth it!” 

 

Y: “Tch.. Masochist.”

 

S: “Haha~ The defender of justice has gone through extensive physical training so I can definitely withstand a kick or two.”

 

Y: “Mmhm..” 

 

S: “Oh yeah, did you just wake up?~ I wish I could see that wild bed head you manage to get.”

 

Y: “Hey…. I can’t help it.” 

 

Yu casually slipped back into his own comfortable clothes and ran his fingers through his hair, pouting the smallest bit. It wasn’t  _ that _ crazy, was it? 

 

_ — DING DONG. _

 

The sound of the doorbell made Seven whine a bit in disappointment, like a sound a small child would make when their toy was taken away. It was kind of funny. Yu walked toward the door and he heard a shout of  “Honey~ Are you there? ♡”

 

That was… Zen’s voice wasn’t it.

 

Y: “I think… Zen’s here.” 

 

S: “Zen? Whaa, Why?”

 

Y: “I dunno.. but I think I should go check. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

S: “Awww, but Yu I don—“

 

_ — CLICK.  _

 

Yu opened the door to see what only could be Zen himself. He wore a mask around his mouth and before he could question it, Zen grabbed his wrist and darted toward the elevator. The suite door slammed shut as they entered and started descending down the tower.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? What the hell are we doing now?” Yu questioned bluntly as Zen tore his mask off. He then proceeded to pull out a lint roller and handed to Yu. “Here, get all the furballs hair off of you before my allergies decide to kick in…” Yu raised an eyebrow before proceeding to use the lint roller to wipe off any hair that clung to his body from Elizabeth. 

  
  


“As for what we’re doing now….”

 

Zen flashed a bright, dazzling smile.

 

“We’re gonna go on a date ~ ♡”

 

With the way Zen said it, Yu knew today was going to be even more exhausting than the last. Yu mumbled under his breath.

 

_ God Seven, if you’re out there….. pray for my sanity. _

  
  


“What was that?” Zen asked innocently as they exited the elevator. 

 

“Nothing… It’s nothing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu... is such a good boy. agreed? Yes.
> 
> I was thinking about the length of this series, and I truly don't know how long it'll be. Which is kinda the beauty of it, tons of possibilities for further development and a more intricate plot.
> 
> If you've made it to this chapter so far, Thank you so so much. I didn't expect others to enjoy Yu as much as I do so i'm genuinely very happy so!!! Ty!!! Here's to Seven & Yu's slow burn. ❤


	7. Denial

_ A date… with Zen? _

 

Zen continued to drag him until they left the building. He turned around and gave him yet another of those blinding smiles. “I’m gonna take you all around town today~” Yu cocked his head to the side and let out a sigh. “You’re exactly as I expected… I’m glad, but shouldn’t I tell Jumin that I left?” Zen snorted a bit. “I texted everyone that that I was stealing you for the day while we were in the elevator.” He smirked. Well, Yu couldn’t possibly turn him down, he doubted Zen would let him bail even if he wanted to. That was the kind of person he was. He knew Zen meant well and that’s what willed him along. 

 

“It doesn’t matter that you’re a guy ~ We’re gonna go on the best date ever, mmk?” He watched as Zen examined him in all his lazy couture glory. “Haha~ Wow, honey you’re much cuter in person.” Ah, the compliments. He wasn’t used to them at all, but he had to now since Zen, well.. Zen was a flirt bot set to max. “...So where are we gonna go first?” Zen put a finger to his chin, letting out a humming noise in contemplation. Did he even think about what they were going to do or is he going to think of it on the way? It didn’t matter. As long as Zen didn’t ask him for suggestions, he’d go along with whatever he wanted. 

 

“Ah!” He finally broke the silence only to grab Yu’s wrist yet again and walk away. “Do you happen to be hungry, Yu~?” He shrugged a bit. “Well, I need you to try this treat, it’s delicious. Also we can stop by my flat and maybe go shopping! The possibilities are endless.” He kept chatting and chatting away, which Yu didn’t really mind. He was just happy Zen talked enough for the both of them. Score one for him! They kept strolling around until Zen stopped in front of a food cart for… goldfish bread? Yu tilted his head to the side quizzically when Zen ordered two of them. He thought Zen was going to hand him one of the two, but he instead pulled him in and pointed his phones front camera toward them. “Before we dig in, let’s show the others what we’re up to with a selfie〜♡” 

 

**ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: Hey everyone~

 

[ZEN]: < [IMAGE] >

 

[707]:  **O**

 

[707]:  **M**

 

[707]:  **_G!!_ **

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ whoa! _

 

[Yoosung★]: you actually took Yu out! 

 

[707]: T_T

 

[ZEN]: lmfao of course 

 

[Yoosung★]: Yu looks super cute! 

 

[Yoosung★]: and tired… dont drag him around so much! 

 

[ZEN]: i won’t! 

 

[Yu]: Hmmm.. i’m kinda tired lol

 

[ZEN]: but we’re only at our first stop! 

 

[ZEN]: Don’t worry we can take stops in between ~ 

 

[Yoosung★]: I’m so jealous T_T 

 

[Yoosung★]: arent u, Seven?,

 

[707]: lololol

 

[ZEN]: well, it’s time to go ~ 

 

[Yu]: okkk. bye bye

 

**YU HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: watch out for more selfies ^^

 

**ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

**JUMIN HAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Jumin Han]: Hmmm..

 

[Jumin Han]: That Zen,

 

[Jumin Han]: As impulsive as ever I see

 

[Jumin Han]: He left a rather crude text about him kidnapping Yu.

 

[Yoosung★]: kidnap!!!?!

 

**JAEHEE KANG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Mr Han. 

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Why did you suddenly rush out of the office like that?

 

[Jumin Han]: I had received a message that Yu had been abducted. 

 

[Jaehee Kang]:  **Abducted!?!**

 

[Jaehee Kang]:  Surely we must contact the authorities

 

[Yoosung★]: Jaehee!

 

[Yoosung★]:  **Calm down**

 

[Yoosung★]: Zen’s the one that took Yu out for a ‘date’ , is what he called it

 

[Jaehee Kang]:  _ Thank God. _

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Mr Han.

 

[Jaehee Kang]:  You nearly gave me a heart attack from being so misleading.

 

[Jumin Han]: Misleading? 

 

[Jumin Han]: I only spoke the truth.

 

[707]: lololol u left out the most important detail

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ Yeah!  _

 

[707]: Man if i knew kidnapping Yu was allowed I totally wouldve done that~! 

 

[Jumin Han]: It was not allowed.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: He will he fine under Zen’s care.

 

[Jumin Han]: But he’d be safer here.

 

[707]: My place is pretty secure~

 

[Jaehee Kang]: No

 

[Jumin Han]: No

 

[707]:  **GAH**

 

[707]:  a double no attack

 

[707]: orz

 

[Yoosung★]: hmmmmm….

 

[Jumin Han]: ?

 

[Yoosung★]: Seven,

 

[707]: Ya?

 

[Yoosung★]: I’ve been meaning to ask… 

 

[Yoosung★]:  do you like Yu?

 

[707]: ? Of course. He’s a RFA member.

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ no! no! i mean _

 

[Yoosung★]: do you like.. 

 

[Yoosung★]  _ like _

 

[Yoosung★]: him?

 

[707]: Yoosung lolol i have no idea what ur saying

 

[Yoosung★]:  **_GAH_ **

 

[Yoosung★]:  you’re totally doing this on purpose!

 

[Yoosung★]:  **Seven** .

 

[Yoosung★]: Do

 

[Yoosung★]: You

 

[Yoosung★]: Have

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ Feelings _

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ For Yu!  _

 

[707]: lolololol 

 

[707]: feelings lololololol

 

[707]:  **me? lolololol**

 

[707]: lolololol

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ Seven it’s a serious question!  _

 

[707]: my only true love is elly!

 

[707]: i would never cheat on her T_T 

 

[Jumin Han]: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd and she is not yours.

 

[Jumin Han]: But I must go along with Yoosung here. 

 

[Jumin Han]: You do seem to be rather fond of Yu.

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I have noticed this as well.

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ see! _

 

[Yoosung★]: plus acting like this only makes it more suspicious! 

 

[707]: lololol why would u guys say something so

 

[707]: impossible? lololol

 

[Yoosung★]: Impossible? 

 

[Yoosung★]: I’ve been thinking for awhile

 

[Yoosung★]: but you’re always in a better mood when he’s around

 

[Yoosung★]: You even talk about him when he’s not even in the chat

 

[Yoosung★]: I’ve never seen you this worried about someone before

 

[Yoosung★]: So the obvious conclusion would be that you have feelings for him, right?

 

[707]: Yoosung

 

[707]:  You’re thinking to much into it

 

[707]: We’ve never dealt with something like this before

 

[707]: I know you’re a romantic, but I think you’re overthinking this one so it’s better just to

 

[707]:  **Drop it.**

 

[Yoosung★]:  _ It’s not just me! _

 

[Yoosung★]: Even Jumin agrees! 

 

[707]: lolololololololol ok

 

[707]:  **_AH!_ **

 

[707]: Vanderwood is calling me~~~ 

 

[707]: They’re gonna kill me for not getting anything done T_T 

 

[707]: Bye bye~ 

 

**707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

………………………..

  
  


A minute passed before Seven groaned. He was tired, the conversation was draining. That wasn’t all though, he was  _ irritated _ . Why did Yoosung have to mention something like that. Having feelings? For Yu?  _ Him _ ? It gave him a headache just thinking about it. It was impossible, someone like him, to have a healthy relationship with another. He knew if he tried it’d only end in disaster, he’d hurt him and God knows that’s the last thing he wanted to do. 

 

Seven couldn’t help but pull up the selfie Zen sent of them. A thumb traced over the screen before covering Zen’s face to focus on Yu. Dark, messy hair that looked soft to the touch, a concerning sickly complexion most likely due to lack of sunlight exposure, those piercing eyes that conveyed no certain emotion but captivated you anyway. The long, feathered eyelashes and vague dark circles underneath his eyes only serve to enhance his already mysterious aura. A human enigma, no doubt. He felt somehow relieved to see Yu again despite getting a picture before. His night at Jumin’s obviously meant Seven couldn’t keep an eye on the CCTV screens. His day felt emptier since he left so seeing Yu safe was definitely relaxing. Despite his lack of knowledge of Yu’s situation, he just knew he wasn’t evil. If anything he was a victim. The scars proved that. What could he…?

 

Seven slapped his cheeks. Damnit. What the hell was he doing? Staring at his face so intently and day-dreaming like he had the liberty to even imagine things like this. He had a job to do, a hacker to hunt and shut down, a party to set up — the list was endless and here he was indulging Yoosung’s hopeful fantasy that his feelings for Yu were more than platonic? He let out a self deprecating laugh. Pathetic, really. To even entertain the idea. It was time for him to work. 

 

_ — BZZT. _

 

Seven jumped up at the sound, breaking him out of his pitiful trance. It was a new email.. from  _ …..!!!!! _ The familiar eye logo sent him into full hacker mode, running the email through several different scans to try to flush out the culprit. He got closer and closer.. just a bit more  _ …!! _

 

**ACCESS DENIED.**

 

“ _ Shit! _ ” Seven shouted, banging down on his desk angrily. Was this asshole playing with him? Giving

him the illusion of beating him at his own game only to be shut down. What a sick bastard. He realized that he barely took a glance at the emails contents. More images. It was more pictures. He sucked in a breath and clicked the link only to be led to a few photographs of… Yu and…….  _ Zen? _ It Three casual pictures of them shopping with Yu’s

face circled in each one. It dawned on him that this Unknown was trailing them. Right now. No, no, no. He knew it was to make him paranoid, that it was bait, but the wave of crushing concern that crashed onto him was strong enough to knock logical reasoning down. He just had to know that he was okay. They. He stopped himself. He had to make sure Yu  **and** Zen were okay. Damn, He couldn’t deny that his thoughts revolved around Yu. It was all the hackers fault. Seven took a deep breath and steadied his breathing. He opened his closet and threw on a disguise, fixing himself in the mirror before opening up the door and heading toward one of his cars. He just had to make sure. That was it. Maybe he could get a glimpse of the hacker if he happened to slip up. It was doubtful, but not everyone was perfect. 

  
  


He used the handy tracking device he had installed in Zen’s phone and headed in that direction. The location was closer than he had expected. He imagined all that walking and sighed. Poor Yu. He must be extremely sore by now. He parked the car and slipped out, golden eyes turned green from colored contacts. It was easier for him to spot them than he expected. Yu looked.. well, he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what he was feeling, but he looked tired. Zen on the other hand looked ecstatic, both hands filled with bags. Everyone stared at Zen with enthusiasm while others chose to shift some mild glares at Yu for being Zen’s center of attention. His brows furrowed at the lather. He suppressed the urge to shoot them glares back. He had to blend in. It was an absolute necessity. His eyes moved to Yu once again, his attire was clearly different and picked out by Zen. He was in a casual yet trendy black outfit which is something Zen would definitely pick out for someone like Yu. A glance back to the bystanders showed that their glares weren't all malicious. Some eyed Yu with… interest? No, that wasn’t the right word. He knew Yu looked good in this outfit, really good. To good in fact. He shook his head again and snapped himself out of.. whatever that was. Damn. He really wished Zen hadn’t taken such a risk concerning Yu’s safety. This hacker was relentless with this game and was dead set on locking in Yu’s importance to it. He wished he could go over there right away, to be close enough to keep him safe, but he couldn’t… for more reasons than one. In fact as time went on these reasonings have built up so high that Seven could barely focus on something for a full hour without checking in on him. He watched Yu and Zen dip in and out of shops, Yu opting to stay outside while Zen went to browse after the 10th one (Much to Zen’s dismay.) Seven’s finger twitched slightly as he watched Yu fiddle with his phone so he decided to pull out his.

 

[707]: Y

 

[707]: U! 

 

[707]: how’s it kickin’ hanging out with Zen?

 

He looked up to see Yu’s expression change slightly, lips a tight thin line melting into a relaxed one. 

 

[Yu]: exhausting… 

 

[Yu]: (- o – ) zzZ

 

Seven snickered slightly, seeing Yu sending emoticons with that face. It was endearing. 

 

[Yu]: it looks like he’s having fun though

 

[Yu]: so it’s not all that bad! ☆

 

[Yu]: his personality is exactly as his online persona so it’s refreshing

 

[Yu]: the sore muscles in the morning will be worth it

 

[707]: keeping up with Zen’s antics?! 

 

[707]: Brave soldier 

 

[707]: Zen has an unlimited supply of date spots

 

[707]: i kinda feel sorry for u lololol

 

[Yu]: Haha… 

 

[Yu]: RIP me then huh

 

[707]: You can do it~! 

 

[Yu]: Yeah yeah I know… 

 

[Yu]: It’s a long walk back to Jumin’s place though 

 

[Yu]: I asked if we’d take a cab back but

 

[Yu]: Zen said the exercise would be good for me

 

[Yu]: ;__; 

 

[707]:  T_T

 

[707]: so you’re going back to Jumin’s? 

 

[Yu]: Jumin called me earlier and told me I should go back as soon as I can

 

[Yu]: I don’t think he’s happy that Zen just randomly took me out

 

[Yu]: So i think it’ll give him peace of mind u know

 

[707]: Ya ofc lolololol

 

He noticed a lull in Yu’s typing and looked up to see Zen coming out of the store, puffing up his cheeks at the sight of Yu on his phone during their date. (Well, that was the reason Seven was assuming anyway.) It was kinda disappointing to see Yu pocket his phone to follow Zen, but what else was he supposed to do? Seven continued to trail the pair until a wave of unease crashed over him. He carefully scanned his surroundings before spotting a suspicious individual stare intensely at them before taking off. Was this a trap the hacker set? Probably, but he had no other leads and he was confident in his own escape skills. Seven trotted in that direction, watching as the figure sped up. The chase turned into a jog and when he went to follow the hacker who decided to round the next corner, piercing eyes laced with malice searing into his own as he turned. That caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Could that be….? No way. There was absolutely no fucking way. Seven ran in the direction of the figure and when he turned the corner, he was gone. Seven let out a frustrated groan and glanced down to see a piece of paper — a card to be exact — with that same ominous eye symbol plastered on the front. 

  
  


It was so god damn frustrating, but he composed himself. Getting angry was exactly what the hacker wanted so he refused to give into his intentions. Seven begrudgingly returned to the street, sighing as he trotted along. He looked across the street and —  **_oh no_ ** . Dark, piercing eyes caught his for a single second and Seven twisted his body to hide behind the corner once again. He’d made direct eye contact with Yu. Seven’s heart beat was erratic and it took him a minute to snap himself out of it. A hand placed itself over his heart, he winced as he felt it pound against his ribcage. Was Yoosung right? Maybe he did have it bad for Yu… no,  _ no _ . He didn’t, he  **couldn’t** . Someone like him could never make him happy. God what was he even thinking? If someone read his thoughts out loud they’d probably roll their eyes at how  _ Nicholas Sparks _ -esque he sounded. 

 

Seven picked up his pace and headed for his car. It was pointless to think about, if he did he was sure that his head would explode. The only thing he was absolutely sure of at the moment was that he needed a long fucking nap after all this. 

 

Seven Zero Seven, over and out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh la la, someone's lovesick.


	8. Matchmaking

Zen had dropped Yu back to Jumin’s building, reluctantly leaving him behind to go to a new audition. Yu wished him luck and walked inside.

His left hand held three different shopping bags. Zen had pushed Yu to buy clothes he deemed fit for Yu’s body and even paid for it despite how expensive he was. On one hand, he was grateful, on the other, clothes such as this weren’t exactly as comfortable as his usual attire. He dropped the bags as he got to the door, unlocking it with a passcode. He greeted Elizabeth and fell languidly onto the couch. Man, He was exhausted.

 

He unbuttons a few buttons of his black shirt and sighs. Dressing nicely wasn’t comfortable at all and he preferred his casual wear over fancy attire anyway. Yu hated drawing more attention to himself than he had to and spending time with Zen definitely put more eyes on him. More than he liked. It was a good thing Zen dropped him off back at Jumin’s before anyone built up the confidence to confront them. Yu wasn’t mad at Zen for spending time with him though. It was actually kind of nice. (Until the 27th store at least.)

 

_— BZZT._

 

A buzz resonated out after he zoned out for God who knows long and shifted, feeling a weight on his hand. It was of course Elizabeth the 3rd making herself at home in the warmth of his palm. He didn’t want to disturb her so he clumsily unlocked his phone with one finger.

 

**YU HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Yoosung★]: Yu~!

 

[Yoosung★]: You’re here~!

 

[ZEN]: see!

 

[ZEN]: I told you he got home safe!

 

[ZEN]:  And you didn’t believe me! 

 

[Jaehee Kang]: Mr Han was overreacting.

 

[Jumin Han]: I was not.

 

[ZEN]: _You totally were!_

 

[ZEN]: _threatening to sue me for kidnapping is definitely overreacting!_

 

[Jumin Han]: Welcome home, Yu.

 

[ZEN]: **Don’t ignore me.**

 

[Yu]: thanks^^

 

[ZEN]: argh

 

[ZEN]: Anyway!

 

[ZEN]: As I was saying….

 

[ZEN]: I can’t believe I didn’t see it…

 

[Yu]: o?

 

[Yoosung★]: See that

 

[Yoosung★]: Seven

 

[Yoosung★]: has

 

[Yoosung★]: a

 

[Yoosung★]: _crush!_

 

[Yoosung★]: _on!_

 

[Yoosung★]: **_Yu!_ **

 

[ZEN]: Dude you could’ve said that all in one message

 

[Yoosung★]: sry sry;

 

[Yoosung★]: It’s just super exciting!

 

[Yu]: oh?.. a crush..

 

[ZEN]: Man i’ve never seen Seven get attached to someone like this before

 

[ZEN]: Guess I gotta forfeit the race to win Yu’s heart huh….

 

[Jumin Han]: It wasn’t like you were going to win anyway.

 

[Jumin Han]: Yu has taste.

 

[ZEN]: **And Seven is better than me???**

 

[Jumin Han]: You got it.

 

[Yoosung★]: So!

 

[Yoosung★]:  Yu, how do you feel about Seven? 

 

[Jaehee Kang]: It may be an invasive question, but we all are wondering.

 

[ZEN]: I bet Seven is also!

 

[Yu]: I’m not quite sure what that really means..

 

[Yoosung★]: Wha?!

 

[ZEN]: Omg

 

[ZEN]: If you don’t have feelings for Seven you can just say it.

 

[ZEN]: I know i’m the best choice in your heart~

 

[Jumin Han]: I don’t think that’s it.

 

[ZEN]: Excuse me?

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I think what Mr Han is saying is that he thinks Yu doesn’t quite understand the concept of romance.

 

[Jumin Han]: Yes.

 

[Yoosung★]: Eh? Really?

 

[Yoosung★]: Romance isn’t something you can explain though.. It’s something you feel~

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I think both is possible.

 

[ZEN]: So Yu…

 

[Yu]: Yeah. I’m not sure how to answer that….

 

[Yu]: I don't have a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’

 

[Yu]: I was never in a situation where ‘romance’ was never something we could do.

 

[ZEN]: ? Never…?

 

[ZEN]: With your scars and this I wonder what your childhood was like..

 

[Jumin Han]: Zen.

 

[Jumin Han]: **Don’t be insensitive.**

 

Yu faltered as he read the chat. He was just as curious as Zen. What was his upbringing like, why can’t he remember and why was he so.. _despondent_ . It’s not like he wanted to be the way he is, his ineptitude concerning emotions. Yu wasn’t stupid, he knew _of_ romance. The plot devices used in fictional media. A certain type of bond that compels humankind to fight against impossible circumstances in order to keep the target of their affections safe and sound. In truth, Yu was always confused at the thin line between friendship and romance. A sudden pressure festering behind his eyes caused him to shake his head. It wouldn’t help to think about. Yoosung said it was something he could feel. A curse was muttered underneath his breath. He couldn’t feel a lot of things. He could consider himself less than human due to lack of exposure to society even. Plus he was so dull. How could someone who shone as brightly as the sun find love in someone who’s so unfamiliar with the light in which Seven embodies? No use in overthinking it. Whenever he did, the migraines would suddenly spike, cutting his train of thought and letting it fall into oblivion.

  


[Jaehee Kang]: He’s gone MIA, maybe you should apologize to him.

 

[Jumin Han]:  They definitely should. 

 

[ZEN]: argh...

 

[ZEN]: Sorry Yu;;

 

[Yoosung★]: We know Seven has a crush on you so

 

[Yoosung★]: We got carried away… ;__;

 

[Yu]: no no its fine

 

[Yu]: I just dont know what having a crush feels like so i’m not sure if I like Seven or not

 

[Yoosung★]: So, its not a definite no!

 

[Yu]: no i guess not

 

[Yoosung★]: Hehe.. I see~

 

[Yu]: Speaking of Seven… i wonder where he is

 

[Yoosung★]: _do u miss him?_

 

[Yu]: It feels weird not having him here 

 

**707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]:  Yoosung said there was an emergency 

 

[707]: Is everyone okay????

 

[Yu]: an emergency…

 

[ZEN]: I mean.. it technically was.

 

[707]: ???

 

[Yoosung★]: Yu was upset!

 

[707]: **_??!!_ **

 

[707]:  Did something happen with the hacker? 

 

[Yoosung★]: No, no!

 

[Yoosung★]: He missed you!

 

[707]: ……………………

 

[707]: …………………………..

 

[707]: ….

 

[707]: **Yoosung**

 

[707]: You said it was a matter of life & death

 

[Yu]: haha…

 

[Yu]: sorry Seven it was my fault

 

[707]: No! It definitely wasn’t your fault.

 

[707]: uuuurrrggghghh

 

[707]: _I was seriously panicking!_

 

[707]: When he said you were in trouble my heart felt like it was gonna flatline T_T

 

[707]: Plus I spilled my PHD Pepper everywhere…

 

[707]: orz

 

[Yu]: sorry（ ; ; ）

 

[707]: It was all Yoosung

 

[707]: I’m totally gonna knock him off the LOLOL leaderboard now

 

[Yoosung★]: Wha!?

 

[Yoosung★]: No way~~~!

 

[Jumin Han]: That’s what you get for trying to play matchmaker, Yoosung.

 

[Yoosung★]: AHHH

 

[Yoosung★]: I won’t lose my precious rank to you Seven!

 

[707]: my gamer fingers…… are tingling

 

[Yoosung★]: …………

 

**YOOSUNG★ HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: Lmao… I can practically see him running to his computer

 

[Yu]: You rly do reap what you sow

 

[707]: But seriously

 

[707]: Are u okay?

 

[Yu]: ya!

 

[Yu]: besides being super exhausted from walking around all day.. i’m fine ^^

 

[ZEN]: Oi!

 

[ZEN]: Exercise is good for you! Plus we got you a bunch of new clothes~!

 

[Yu]: Yeah… Thank u for that

 

[Yu]: They were probably expensive…

 

[ZEN]: Anything for my honey~

 

[Jumin Han]: Well, I must continue work. Please keep Elizabeth the 3rd company while I am gone.

 

[Yu]: Of course… I love her~

 

[707]: _Ah?!_

 

[707]: _I have competition for elly’s affection!?!_

 

[707]: no way!

 

[ZEN]: Never thought i’d see the day i’d wish I was the furball. urgh.

 

[Jumin Han]: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd

 

[Jumin Han]: And I am quite glad you and Elizabeth the 3rd are getting along Yu.

 

[Jumin Han]: I know I can trust you with her.

 

[707]: But not me?!

 

[Jumin Han]: **Absolutely not.**

 

[707]: :(

 

[Jumin Han]: Anyway, I’m off.

 

**JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[Jaehee Kang]: I as well.

 

**JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[ZEN]: guh.. thinking a out that furball triggered my allergies.

 

[ZEN]: Time to drown myself in allergy meds…

 

[ZEN]: Bye honey~ Be sure to wear your clothes~!

 

**ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

[707]: hmm..

 

[707]: hey Yu,

 

[Yu]: ?

 

[707]: about what Yoosung said earlier..

 

[707]: did

 

[707]: you

 

[707]: really..

 

[707]: _miss me?_

 

[Yu]: Mmm..

 

[Yu]: If I think about it..

 

[Yu]: I think “miss” is the right term to use for this

 

[Yu]: It’s always weird when you aren't here

 

[Yu]: So yeah, I think Yoosung was right.

 

[707]: I see~~~!

 

BA-DUMP. **Seven** felt his heart rate quicken at Yu’s response. It was so stupid, his heart going rabid at a response such as that. It wasn’t something cliche, but…… this was Yu. He wasn’t someone who followed the cliche. Hell he didn’t even know what Yoosung was talking about. The thing that really got him was.. whether it was romantic or not.. Yu noticed if Seven was there or not. He was important enough to Yu that he felt different when he was offline. Seven took his bottom lip between his teeth to prevent the blush that threatened to creep up on the apples of his cheeks. He knew if he let his guard down, his face would be covered with a dusty pink. Eyes subconsciously looked toward the CCTV, lips pulling down into a frown at remembering Yu was still at Jumin’s face. He hated that these feelings were boiling hotter and hotter with each interaction, but he truly couldn’t help it. Yu was his complete opposite and yet he finds himself believing that _opposites do attract_ for the first time in his life. People may see Yu as cold and dull, but Seven thought he glowed like the moon. A soft light that broke through the never ending darkness that took over the nights. To him, Yu was the gentle shine of moonlight that kept himself from losing himself to the cruelness of his job. It reminded him that being heartless wasn’t the type of life he wanted to live.

 

[Yu]: sry if that’s weird. I don’t know how else to describe it

 

[707]: no! nonono not at all~!

 

[707]: this motivates me to work twice as hard to find the hacker~

 

[707]: It seems like you’re a constant energy source for the great

 

[707]: **Seven Zero Seven!**

 

[Yu]: omg.. 

 

[Yu]: ^^

 

[Yu]: The hacker is no match for you now~!

 

[707]: Heheh Of course he isn’t

 

[707]: I’ll try to find a lead so

 

[707]: i must depart

 

[707]: Bye Yu ☆

 

**707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

 

 **Seven** didn’t bother to wait for a response before leaving the chatroom. He knew deep down that he didn’t want to stop talking to Yu, but he was afraid his heart might erupt if he kept listening to Yu’s praise. Man, he can feel himself falling little by little, but he still refuses to accept it. Yu’s safety was priority and as long as Seven was around.. He was afraid that Yu would never be able to live peacefully. He cracked his fingers and swiveled his chair toward the computer. It was time to figure out more about this ‘Unknown’.

 

…………

 

But first, he had to calm down his racing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update at least once a month now! Maybe twice depending. (hint hint:this month)
> 
> Anyway. I know a few of you really like Yu and it makes me really happy~! Some of you have even written things involving Yu and other MC's and others have even drew Yu. If anyone else does feel free to link them or ask for my discord! I love seeing all of it. THANK YOU TONS... I almost didn't post this fic on ao3, but i'm really glad I did! ♡ 
> 
> I felt like there was a lack of male mc fics so here i won't drop this fic. I plan to finish it to the end. :+)


	9. Dream

Zen had dropped Yu back to Jumin’s building, reluctantly leaving him behind to go to a new audition. Yu wished him luck and walked inside. 

His left hand held three different shopping bags. Zen had pushed Yu to buy clothes he deemed fit for Yu’s body and even paid for it despite how expensive he was. On one hand, he was grateful, on the other, clothes such as this weren’t exactly as comfortable as his usual attire. He dropped the bags as he got to the door, unlocking it with a passcode. He greeted Elizabeth and fell languidly onto the couch. Man, He was exhausted.

 

_ — BZZT. _

 

An eyebrow raised at the buzzing noise from his phone. At first, he thought it was Zen asking if Yu got there safely and if Jumin was being a jerk, but he was sadly mistaken.

 

[Unknown]: Did you have fun? ^^ 

 

[Unknown]: I hope so

 

[Unknown]: because….

 

[Unknown]:  **It ends here.**

 

[Unknown]: It’s time to go back

 

[Unknown]: but you know that already

 

[Unknown]:  Don’t you?

 

Yeah, he did. He knew staying here was not an option. The hacker put him in the apartment for a reason, and he wouldn’t just let Yu run away from it. He was no fool, plus Yu had questions of his own he figured he could only learn if he went back. He wanted to find out what those pictures were about, the twins. He needed more clues. 

 

[Yu]: I do

 

[Unknown]:  **Now.**

 

It was annoying, but he had to comply. Yu picked up whatever things belonged to him and headed toward the door, waving bye to Elizabeth along the way. 

 

[Yu]: Quiet.

 

[Yu]: I’m going

 

[Unknown]: Heh.

 

[Unknown]: Good boy 

 

[Unknown]: ^^ 

 

……………………………

 

Yu reached the outside of the apartment and began to input the code into the keypad when all of a sudden an unknown force pulled him back toward the secluded side of the building, his back hitting the wall with two gloved hands planted on both sides to stop him from escaping. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of him so it took a moment before the person in front of him became clear. 

 

_ Those eyes _ .  _ He’s seen them before _ . It took him all he had not to shiver. The young man seemed to be enjoying Yu’s state of confusion and a muffled laugh was heard from underneath the mask covering the lower part of his face. Gloved digits on his left pulled down the mask, Yu was sure of it. The grin’s saccharine; a falsified sugared thing, teasing a knife to throat. The confident glint filled with malice in his eyes reassured him that this was him. This was ‘Unknown.’ 

  
  


“Welcome home~” He cooed, tonality coated with faux saccharinity laden with honeyrot. It was sickly sweet and unnerving. Yu watched blankly as he scrutinized the hackers frame which caused Unknown to bark out a bemused laugh. “You may look unaffected by this little ordeal, but I know you are. That may be the case with anyone else, but not with me.” Yu’s eyes vaguely flashed with vexation when he felt the cold metal of a knife leave his throat, gloved digits gliding unexpectedly  _ tender _ across his jawline. The confusion was now completely evident on his face and Unknown continued to trail his finger to his lips. “Now, I have a surprise for you…” 

 

Suddenly he felt a warmth in his neck, body tensing up as he felt liquid penetrate his system. Yu struggled, but to no avail. He felt wobbly as the hacker pulled a syringe out of his neck. “This won’t kill you. Don’t worry.” Unknown stepped away from and let out a chilling chucke. The finger on his other hand were still stroking Yu’s cheek for another moment before pulling the mask back over his mouth and retreating into the dark. Yu wanted to catch him, to call any of the RFA members, to do something besides slink down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, hands pressed to his temple as a dizzy spell fell over him. 

 

 _Get up, get up,_ _get UP!_

 

He internally scolded himself while his vision was going through a kaleidoscope of blurry color. It took a solid minute to recollect himself, jumping up to jog toward the direction of Unknown. He doubted whatever Unknown gave him would kill him, he absolutely believed him even. If Unknown wanted to kill him, he’d do it in a more brutal fashion. Something as weak as a poison pill just didn’t suit this hackers style… that’s genuinely what he thought. As fucked up as it was. Yu slouched forward, disappointed in the failure of pursuing the hacker. All he could do at this point was sit around and suffer through whatever the hell this liquid was for. It wasn’t going to be a fun time and they both knew it.

 

Yu jogged until he reached the front of the building and slammed the door, tossing his belongings haphazardly upon entrance. He glanced around and sat himself down in the camera’s blind spots. Whatever was gonna happen, he sure as hell didn’t want Seven to see it. It was only a matter of time before it kicked in and he let out a groan as he realized his eyes were getting heavier and heavier, his heartbeat accelerating and banging against his ribcage. It was a weird combination, but the amount of intense pressure that was suddenly blossoming in his chest made him glad he was fallen into what he could only assume was a comatose state… and then…everything went black.

 

………………………………….

  
  


He’s suddenly standing in a black plane, eyes scanning the area of sheer nothingness. He took a step, glowing lily pads revealing themselves each time from the pressure of his footsteps that disappears as he travels along. Yu wasn’t afraid, instead.. he was quite curious. He didn’t know where he was… how he got there and why, but panicking wouldn’t help him. All he could do was move forward. 

 

Suddenly out of darkness, tiny bubbles of light fly past him, multiplying and stretching from a central point to form glowing mint colored strands that branch out like spidery veins. The vein like strands stretch to the walls of cells that form a honeycomb like pattern. A black snake slithers over it, light gleaming off its smooth scales and beady eyes. It briefly sticks out it’s slender tongue with a loud hissing noise.    
  
Rings of light surround a portion of the snakes body. Inside the rings, numerous lines of glowing code race by. A second snake slithers from the dark and the two snakes slowly entwine. One snake wraps its way up a woman’s bare legs as it sheds a layer of skin from her thigh. A translucent visage floats from the woman’s face like a ghostly mask that could only be described as horrifyingly otherworldly. The woman stands motionless, eyes closed. As the giant snake winds its way around her body up toward her head, Luminous wings spread out behind her, her golden hair floating like the space around her scalp was devoid of gravity. 

 

The image of a tall, lone building with a flourishing garden shines on the snake’s shimmering black skin. As it curls around itself, the scales behind its head grows like spikes. It’s mouth approaches its own tail, opening to revealed pointed teeth with serrated edges. The elongated scales grow on its back as it turns into a dragon that's shapes into the outside of the Horus eye. The translucent woman suddenly glitches and seems to increase in size, body cut off as if she was trapped within a cinema screen. The back of neck is exposed in front of him, skin continuing to shed from her shoulders. The symbol shines and becomes a tattoo, branding itself into the base of her neck with a sizzle. The center encircles an out of place light green glow for the symbols pupil. Then she cracks with static and disappears, shadowing him in darkness yet again. 

 

The silvery disk with a honeycomb like web of glowing mint colored cells tumbles out from nowhere to orbit around Yu until it falls into the darkness, dragging Yu with it with an invisible force. Suddenly Yu finds his body suspended in water, his legs hanging limply silhouetted by a dim circle of light above. A cord near his face trails up off into the darkness around him. He turns his head, bubbles floating from his mouth. Mutated fish swim by, their eyes black with sharp teeth. Pale digits force themselves upwards for the cord, his limbs heavy in the cold water. He wraps his fingers around the cord and feels it being tugged from above, dragging him to an unknown surface. 

 

He emerges from the water to find himself sitting in a fountain in the middle of a garden, the cord nowhere in sight. Despite being submerged in water, his clothes and body held no traces of it. Even when he pulled his foot out of the water, it was completely dry. Yu climbed out of the fountain and stared at the surrounding scenery. He tilted his head to the side. 

 

The garden was filled with yellow roses, bright and vibrant. It was as if the sun’s rays manifested itself into the roots of every flower bed. It was blinding, the only thing that pried Yu’s eyes away from them was the buzzing of static, two young fingers composed of white noise, each cell flashed between colors of black, white and grey. They were connected from what he assumed was their hands and they stood in front of a specific patch of yellow. 

 

Yu cautiously headed toward them and as soon as he got within arms length the garbled static increased in volume that caused Yu to cover his ears in pain. It felt as if someone had shot a gun right next to his head, the buzzing fighting its way through his skull. He couldn’t understand what they were talking about or what they were doing, but he desperately wanted to figure it out. Lithe fingers reach to run his hand through the static despite the pain and on contact, a flash of light blinds him.

 

With that, the figures disappeared and the garden started to rot, each rose wilting petal by petal in perfect sync until the garden was blackened and decayed. 

  
  


Before Yu could process what was happened the floor beneath him spun and suddenly he was standing in what seemed to be a bleak dungeon. Yu could only assume it was the basement of the building, but it could be anywhere at this point. He staggered as an invisible force tugged his body through the bars of one cell and proceeded to lock his wrists with the chains on the wall.

 

He winced as he saw a syringe filled with blue sparkling liquid. Yu struggled underneath the chains to fight, but the needle plunged into his neck mercilessly. The pain was intense. It radiated throughout each and every bone, pain that infiltrated his sinew with seemingly sentient precision. And then.. nothing.

 

………………………………….

 

Eyes snapped open as he found himself on the floor of the apartment. He was covered in sweat and his mind was hazy as his erratic breathing was slowly reverting back to normal. He took in a deep inhale of breath, savoring the oxygen that his lungs begged for. His brain buzzed with numerous theories of what happened. He remembered bits and pieces with abnormally graphic imagery. It was something more than a dream, it was something real. It resonated within him and yet he couldn’t quite put together the pieces. At first he just sat there on the ground, his mind blank yet racing at the same time. He was more than confused, he felt sad, mad, hurt. All these emotions he swore wasn’t his gripped at his heart with ironclad strength. For once a sense of panic set into his chest and he crawled toward the living room, a hand snaking up the table next to the couch to grab his phone. He came to the conclusion that it’d take forever for him to type out just a few words via message with his hands trembling, so he shakily pressed the numbers to call an all to familiar number. It took ten seconds to connect. Yu didn’t even wait for the other to say hello.

 

“I have to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays to those who don't celebrate it!  
>  
> 
> As you can see this chapter has a whole ton of symbolism and foreshadowing which won't become clear until I give a few more details about his past. It was me trying to go more in depth with the story and to emphazise some points of Yu's mental state 
> 
> See you soon. :*


End file.
